The Dimensional Dilemma
by Tainted - Klelthin
Summary: [Revamping] Peace has returned to Gamindustri after the defeat of the first Arfoire. The CPUs are returning to life with their newfound sisters, and are in the midst of planning a meeting to unify all four nations in an alliance to benefit everyone - to cease the endless war until now. But, there seem to be complications...? Rated M due to later situations, there are pairings.
1. The Prelude (Noire1)

**I can tell you that this started out as a Noire x Neptune one-shot, and slowly evolved into something more; something greater; something... Neptunia.**

 **Hello everybody! Tainted/Klelthin here with, surprisingly, a new Neptunia story! Gasp?!**

 **As I said above - people will likely notice very obvious hints toward my Neptunia one-shots (and even some references) but this is actually slowly becoming a large, full-scale story that... I don't really know how long it'll stretch on for! I have some interesting concepts and ideas, no specific plot-points nor end-points, and just a plethora of things to toy with!**

 **Also, fair warning - this story _does_ jump around from different POVs - mainly going in the cycle of; Noire-Neptune-Blanc-Vert-Noire-repeat. Some parts are longer or shorter than others, and I can tell you that I really, _seriously_ have no idea where I'm going with this yet, and that I may end up with breaks and pauses in between chapters - especially if I want to ensure they're lengthy, proper, real installments.**

 **Without further ado, let's commence with Noire's part - and the reason that this is far, far longer than others is that Noire will _not_ have a part for a little while for reasons that you will see. I will mention this again in the Neptune POV, with a better explanation, to boot. Please enjoy, and any feedback, feel free to send my way. I just appreciate writing this stuff, honestly!**

 **I also don't know if I have to say this on FFN, but I do not own any of the contents, characters, games, references, or anything utilized in this story. All rights and content are owned by their specific companies - such as Idea Factory, Compile Heart, NISAmerica, Sega, Phoenix Wright, the Yuri foundation... - and I in no way intend to jeopardize that or claim otherwise. Please support their stuff.**

 **Onward!**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the Arfoire incident, and Neptune's up and come home safely, and life has calmed down back to regular levels. The non-CPU factions have lost their Shares, and any traces of negative effects of this have seemingly faded. And, well, in addition to that, during our joint adventure, it seems the nations' spheres of influence fluctuated _just_ enough to create new CPU candidates, or little sisters, for Planeptune, Lowee, and us, Lastation. Poor Vert. Neptune has Nepgear, who is the exact opposite of her; Blanc has Rom and Ram, who are playful, outgoing and highly emotional, much like their sister. Well, me? I have Uni, who's so desperate to win my approval; she'd do just about _anything_ to receive praise from me. I try not to abuse her eagerness, though her work output is about satisfactory – she has a decent way to go before she'll be on equal footing with me, and I hope she just continues to strive to get better and better.

I look out toward the windows, stretching whilst sitting on one of my office's leather sofas; the business meeting with one of Lastation's development companies has finished, and Uni has headed off to fetch us some tea on the agreed topic of a short break. I shift my eyes over to the electronic clock above my desk, frowning – we have only, really, ten minutes to unwind before we have another meeting. I suppose I ought to give Uni leave for this one, since she looks exhausted, though I don't know what I can set her to handle during the meantime. Maybe fetching a nice tray of snacks for after I handle this meeting?

Speaking of which, she returns with a determined expression, nodding to me. "Hello, sister. We only had an herbal box of teabags left, so I had to compromise with that. I'm sorry – I ordered some more, but it will be a while."

I wave a hand to her, signifying my nonchalant feeling about this predicament. "That'll be fine, Uni. Settle down and take a moment to recollect your thoughts. We have ten… nine minutes to the next meeting, but I believe it will be better if you work instead on creating snacks and taking the time to rest – you look quite tired."

She shakes her head, frowning. "I'll be fine, sister. The CPU of Lastation has to be at least competent enough to make it through some bureaucratic and political obligations if Lastation is to continue to prosper."

I avert my eyes to her small form, and it occurs to me just how sister-like she is. We have the same hair, eyes, and mostly the same habit of dress – it's rather astounding how she is truly a younger counterpart to me. She yawns silently, rubbing her eyes as subtly as possible to avoid arousing my suspicion, so I look away again before she notices. "If you feel that way, fine – though, this meeting isn't as direly necessary as the last four. It's meeting with denizens residing in Planeptune; they wish to discuss the current situations popping up there, apparently." Her eyes light up in the mention of Planeptune, and I purse my lips – her infatuation with Neptune's nation and her sister, Nepgear, can almost be called _obsession_.

She catches herself after a few moments, looking over to me. "Why do they need to meet with us, you think?" I shrug, frowning. "Has something serious been going on?"

"Not that I'm aware – the nations have been quiet, especially considering the planning of the official meeting to ally all four nations to thus preserve the peace. We have a couple more days before that occurs, anyway, so this meeting is just a little strange."

She ponders my words for a moment, looking down to the ground while placing her fingertips to her chin, contemplating. "Perhaps… they're hoping to achieve our help in patching up some of Planeptune's major issues?"

"Possibly, though I doubt anyone realizes that not even Neptune herself can convince herself to work any harder for her people. Histoire has been going off like a bundle of fireworks, from what I've been hearing and witnessing." I glance over at the clock and sigh, taking a cup of tea to sip gently. "Two minutes. Are you sure you are prepared for this?"

She nods, the familiar flare of determination igniting in her eyes. "Yes, I'm ready."

We both sit in silence, enjoying the slight relaxation effect that the tea gives us, and I close my eyes for a few moments, feeling at peace – my relationship with Uni isn't exactly the healthiest, I suppose, but we connect well and are exceptionally close. It's… comforting. I turn my head, observing the clock as the time counts down.

Three… two… one…

Now, we wait. Uni and I exchange curt nods before setting down our teacups, shifting our attention to the door. Silence follows for a few moments, before I hear multiple footsteps and some sort of muffled talking – hard to tell, since I soundproofed most of the walls during the reconstruction of the Basilicom, and also ensuring only reliable staff chosen by myself or Uni would be handling any matters we leave to them. The sounds pause at the door, and we narrow our eyes anxiously. The large, dark oaken doors swing open, and…

"Heeeeyyyy, Noire! Oh, and Uni, too! Hiya, guys!"

Assumedly, Uni's blinking as rapidly as me, and we turn to one another, sighing.

"Neptune… that isn't the best way to enter Lady Noire's office. You're supposed to be quieter and more formal. We just went over this…," Nepgear tries to point out timidly, bowing in apology to us – and yet both Candidates seem to be secretly happy to see one another. Sigh. "Um, excuse us, Lady Noire."

"Yeah, it's, uh, fine. Though, we have a meeting now, so could you two…?"

"We are the ones that you will be meeting with," Histoire's small but sturdy voice and frame float into the room, and I throw her a questioning glance. "I requested a formal meeting to sit down and request your aid, Miss Noire."

"Yeah! You don't need to be so mean to us, c'mon, Noire! Let's hang out!" Neptune shouts, plopping down in the sofa adjacent to us, but not for long; she's already looking around akin to that of a curious owl, investigating the room. "Ooh! Nice clock, and that desk looks _really_ business'y. This room's like the Oval Office—!" She cuts off, because Histoire bops her, harshly, on the head. "Nepu! That hurt, Histy!"

"You're in the presence of another CPU. You ought to be behaving better." She bows her head in apology to me, and I smile awkwardly, raising a hand in a subtle way to tell her not to feel so bad – it is _Neptune_ , after all, and I'm relatively accustomed to her habits.

"Hey, chill! It's just Noire. She loves it when I pay a visit!"

I shake my head, rolling my eyes. "As if, idiot. You're like a virus I can't shake."

"Is it the 'Happy' virus? You're smiling right now," she remarks, and I blink. When did I start smiling? "See?! You _adooore_ me!"

I sigh aloud, shifting my eyes instead to Uni and Nepgear, who are chatting quietly on the sofa lining the wall beside us. They're chuckling and seeming quite content, which… is good, I guess. Uni has a bit of growing up to do, still, though. I cough, startling them and retrieving Histoire out of her mid-lecture, earning a grateful thumbs-up from Neptune. "Okay, so… what did you need from us, Histoire?"

She smiles, looking satisfied. "You would do to learn from her wholeheartedly, Neptune. Yes, Miss Noire – I would like to ask your help in teaching these two the ways to be reliable, effective CPUs and Goddesses, since they refuse to learn from my attempts."

"Well, you get kind of long-winded…," Neptune mumbles, earning yet another bop on the head from Histoire. This one looks even harder, and Neptune cries out in her typical fashion.

"I, uh," I pause, checking with Uni – who's all too happy to say yes, obviously – before narrowing my eyes. "Is this because you admire our work, Histoire, or did you try Lowee and Leanbox first?" Neptune and Nepgear freeze, shuddering. "I had a feeling. Did Blanc scold them?"

Histoire frowns, nodding in a surprisingly dejected manner. "I had hoped her quick-to-anger affinity would achieve the necessary results, but it only brought forth her kicking us out of her Basilicom, amidst some colorful language."

I laugh nervously, shaking my head. "Sounds like Blanc – okay, I suppose I can try to work something out. Uni, what other obligations did we have today?"

She pauses, pulling the small notepad out from under the sofa, flipping through it while shouldering Nepgear out of the notepad's line of sight. "We had a couple more meetings and then some obligations to help out with the monsters growing around the perimeter."

"Cancel the meetings, have the staff gather some paperwork, and have the Guild send us a written copy of their requests from us today."

"Eh?! But, sister, the meetings…"

I look at her sadly, sighing. "Do you really want Neptune and Nepgear listening in on important Lastation meetings?" She lowers her head, the answer already clear. "Not that I have anything against you two, it's just…"

Nepgear bows her head, nodding, before Neptune can interject with something obscure. "We understand. Will we be observing you or assisting you in your work?"

"Actually," I smile, winking at Uni, "it's more than just Lastation paperwork. It's highly important stuff. Histoire, could you help Uni gather it…?" The tiny-framed fairy-tome's eyes light up and she nods contentedly. "Excellent! Nepgear, Neptune, how about you set yourselves to going to prepare some snacks? Oh, and Neptune; we have pudding, so you can gather some cups of that."

She gasps, utterly enthralled. "Thank you, Noire! Love ya'!" she says, hopping up while tugging Nepgear to her feet, the two running off – or really, Neptune running while Nepgear gets dragged.

I pause, exhaling. There's a word I haven't contemplated, 'Love'.

Uni and Histoire depart as well, leaving me to lie back onto my sofa, staring up at the ceiling. I raise an arm, looking to grasp at invisible objects, thinking about it. Love – people around Lastation experience it every day, and it looks so happy. I love Uni, too, but not really in the same way that I see other people love one another… I think. I'm pretty sure, at least – I wouldn't kiss my sister passionately, nor want to do anything like _that_ with her.

Neptune pops into my head, and I shake my head to rid myself of that thought immediately. Her words linger, but I ignore it – that'd be even weirder; love between two Goddess-CPUs. Hah, if it weren't for the awkward response I would get, I would ask Histoire about stuff like that.

I pat my cheeks with my hands, rising up to sit up, shifting to lie back against the back of the sofa again, while staring at the door. Truthfully, maybe having all of the noise is a good thing – it seems to have brightened Uni's spirits, and I'm able to relax a bit; hopefully this was the proper choice to accept. Those meetings can wait, I suppose.

Speaking of which, Uni and Histoire reappear, and Histoire floats close to my face, smiling. "Thank you for the opportunity to file for _those_ papers. You are truly kind to Planeptune." I shrug, waving my hand while smirking, pretending I don't understand. "Neptune was lucky to have made such a reliable, competent friend such as you, Miss Noire. Thank you for being the most dependable example of a good CPU."

I feel my cheeks flush, and I grumble. "Oh, stop it – flattery's just flattery now, Histoire. I'm doing what I enjoy, so don't praise me so much. Uni, how about you go check on those two? I just thought about the dangers of leaving them unattended to our kitchen." She nods, bowing before heading off. Once she's out of earshot, I turn to Histoire. "Hey, can I ask you a question, actually?"

Histoire looks over at me, smiling. "Yes, Miss Noire?"

"Can CPUs feel 'Love'?"

She pauses, frowning as she tilts her head. "Well, I've never had to investigate that. Hm…," she drifts off, her eyes going foggy as she checks her records. A decent sum of minutes pass, and I find myself thoroughly amused by the way Histoire researches things – like a tiny computer –, before her eyes return to normal. "There have been infrequent cases of it before – the Goddess before you had at times felt compassion, passion and impassioned by those around her. I believe that constitutes 'Love'."

I chuckle, nodding. "Well, I suppose so, Histoire. Thank you." She nods, but continues her quizzical expression. I shrug, "I've just wondered, since I see my residents experience it every day – yet I've never seen such mentions of it in those of us that rule over them. I mean, maybe there's a possibility between Uni and Nepgear, but…"

She smiles, nodding. "So that is what you've meant. Yes, loving another person is still quite capable of occurring even in you CPUs, and your Candidates – I believe there is an unspoken possibility of its existing between Miss Blanc and Miss Vert, as well… but do not mention that further than to yourself."

"Ah, I… Huh? Wait, what did you just say?" I stare at her, dumbfounded, and she chuckles. I mean… I guess I could have seen that possibility – Blanc and Vert's obsession with Laskyping one another to get work done had been a bit strange, but… "Wow."

At that moment, Uni, Nepgear and then Neptune return, carrying trays of various shapes and sizes of treats and snacks. Nepgear shoots me an apologetic expression as I narrow my eyes in wonder at the strangely-shaped creampuffs… at least; I _think_ those are creampuffs, with pudding oozing out from inside them. Just, how in the world…?

I looked the three over, their outfits slightly dirtied by the battle that they fought in the kitchen, and I snort in amusement at the concept of it all. "You three lost, I see."

Uni grabs a wad of napkins, trying to rub out some of the stains, while Nepgear just slumps, and Neptune pats her chest proudly, standing tall. "Nep no! It was a battle well-fought, commander! Mission complete!" She then begins humming some sort of RPG music, and I shake my head. She plops down, much to Uni's dismay, who then begins to scold her for dirtying our furniture. "Uuugh! Why are you being so mean, Uni?! Noire doesn't look all that mad!"

Their attention turns to me. I bite my lip, contemplating my response. "Well, more like I'm just used to you destroying any and all solemnity and seriousness the moment you walk into a room. I can't stop an idiot from being an idiot, so why waste my voice?"

"Nepu?! Okay, that was _really_ mean, Noire!"

"It was also _really_ true, Nepgear's older sister. You're dumb."

Ignoring the two arguing in their usual form, I glance over at Uni. "When did my staff say they'd have those papers?" She looks up, her composure returning to certain extents. "Actually, Histoire, you answer, Uni, please direct them to our spare outfits so that you all can stop flinging frosting, pudding and whatever else those liquids are, onto my rugs."

"Yes, sister. Come on then, stupid Nepgear's older sister and Nepgear." She leads them back out of the office, a Basilicom staff member appearing to handle cleaning everything as much as possible. He nods in gratitude after a few moments, everything looking adequately in good condition, before taking his leave.

"They should be here soon, according to your staff. It's quite amazing how dedicated and efficient your Basilicom is," she says with a hint of jealousy, adding one of her various famous emoticons of unhappiness.

"It took a full sweep and replacement after the last incident – I didn't want them to have the ability to usurp my leadership again. They're handpicked, dedicated, and dutiful as they know there are plenty other people who would replace them in a heartbeat. In fact, staff inspections are coming up soon. Would you like to watch to see how it goes?"

"I would be grateful… especially after we handle this paperwork, as well."

I pause, frowning. "Will you be able to handle any meetings that are scheduled?" She nods, somewhat exasperated. "I'm sorry about that – I would stand in for Neptune, except that I'm known here and it would diminish Planeptune's Shares even faster."

"I hope that your dutiful attitude will rub off on her."

"I doubt it," I say, sighing. "Neptune's a very special kind of lazy, and unless it's dire or to save a friend, she wouldn't do it."

Histoire pauses, smiling. "There is one way to achieve your full assistance." I look over at her, tilting my head curiously. "You could always marry Neptune and the nations would be able to share in one another's responsibilities."

I feel my face heat up, and I shake my head vehemently. "Ex- _cuse_ me, Histoire?! Tha-that's not a funny joke!" She chuckles, obviously pleased with herself. "I-I didn't appreciate that! Don't be so ridiculous!"

She averts her eyes, her grin exceptionally smug. "It's not really all that ridiculous," I hear her mumble, and I glare at her. "You and Neptune are close, after all."

" _Objection!_ You just want to take a break from babysitting," I grumble back, and she sticks her tiny tongue out at me. "I see you're guilty as charged."

"Histy is always guilty!" Neptune joins in, walking back into the room. She's dressed in one of Uni's summer outfits – white jean-shorts and a black tank with a little white panda bear on the front. She brushes her hair from her face, hopping back onto the couch. "Whoa, it's already cleaned! Is it self-cleaning and-or magical?"

"That reference is kind of obscure," I remark, looking over as Uni and Nepgear enter simultaneously. Uni is in another one of her traditional black dresses, and Nepgear's in one of my blue-and-gray skirt-and-top outfits, seemingly modified in the bust and waist to meet her slightly more teenage physique. "I'm pleased that outfit fit and looks decent on one of you, actually – it was kind of tacky when I wore it." I feel as though I just jabbed myself, but not really _myself_. Oh well.

Nepgear nods, her cheeks dusted red as she shifts awkwardly, inspecting the outfit a couple more times. "Uni, did you properly tie it in the back?"

"Yes, duh," she says, shaking her head. "I've watched sister put it on enough times—I, uh, I mean, that I've folded and cleaned it enough to know how it works."

"I don't think that's healthy," Neptune mutters under her breath, further embarrassing Uni. I'll just pretend I _didn't_ hear my sister loves watching me change. "So! What are we gonna' be doing?!"

"We'll start off with some paperwork to make sure you can read. Hey, stop making that face – it's not that bad. It'll go faster with five people." Histoire looks at me in confusion, and I smile vindictively. "Yeah! We're all capable of working, so let's get it done as soon as possible. That's efficiency."

"Miss Noire, I didn't mean…"

"What _ever_ do you mean, Histoire?" I smile innocently, and the small fairy sighs, nodding in resignation. "After that… we have some work out in Lastation's perimeters to handle, and then I suppose we can check in with Leanbox and Lowee to ensure the Four Nations Meeting will commence in two days as planned… Shut up, Neptune, it's not a field trip," I say flatly, unsuccessful in stopping her cheering. "Well, hopefully Blanc will still speak to me today, at least."

"She should – you are on decent terms with her, are you not?" I nod, still somewhat unsure. Blanc's temper can be exceptionally hard to quell after it flares, and she's rather indiscriminate about her anger. "I would not worry, Miss Noire – Miss Blanc will likely be more than content to meet with you regarding the beneficial unifications. Lowee would receive more public attention if the alliance occurs, so I doubt she would avoid it."

"Let's hope so, Histoire." I decide the conversation is pretty much over at that moment, as the Basilicom staff arrive with a couple decently-sized stacks of paper – that are actually smaller than even Uni's daily pile, which I ensure is half of mine, much to her chagrin – that Neptune gasps in horror at. "It's not _that_ bad, Neptune. Thank you, gentlemen." They nod, pleased with being praised as they bow, departing. "Now, to divvy it up."

"We could take half, sister, and leave them to divide the other half," Uni suggests, hopeful to show her ability to handle work in front of everyone. I pause, considering her suggestion; it would please her and Neptune, but…

"I'm not sure we can do that, Uni. We're supposed to be teaching responsibility to Nepgear and Neptune – not necessarily doing our usual routines." She blinks in surprise, remembering the point made earlier and nods. "Histoire, how would you like us to educate them?"

Histoire half-smiles, half-frowns, "I would prefer you do as you feel is best. Neptune needs to learn the most of all; Nepgear is adequately responsible enough to handle a satisfactory portion, correct?" She shifts her attention to Planeptune's Candidate, who affirms with a determined expression. "Perhaps half and half would be good, though someone will need to sit on Neptune, per-say."

I feel three sets of eyes on me, Neptune's excluded as she's trying to slip away. I sigh, nodding in resignation. "Neptune, you'll be working with me. If you try to leave, I'll be sure to let Uni practice her shooting before we even leave the Basilicom."

"But Noiiiire, I'm allergic to paper and ink! It's a disease known as Nepneedsrestitis!"

"And I have the antidote – _Noire'_. Get over here and pull up a seat. We're getting to work," I say, grabbing her by the collar as I drag her to my desk – Uni leading Nepgear and Histoire to our spare desks to the right of mine before settling into hers on my left. Funny, I had those brought in for Basilicom staff or any secretaries I might take on, yet they've not been needed until now. "You do know how to write, don't you?"

"I can, but I have a cramp."

"If you behave yourself and help me get a bit of work done, I'll ensure you can take a pudding break or something in a little bit." I pause, looking over to the dessert tray – only to find it completely cleaned off. "Well, I'll have Uni and Nepgear fetch some more, if you work hard, at least. Uni, will that be okay?" She nods, smiling at the prospective idea. "See, now you have other people depending on you not being useless. Don't let them down."

She grumbles a couple more times before nodding, settling into her chair – my left hand remaining tight on her tank's right strap. I take a small stack off the top, the other three taking their respective pieces as well as I set a paper, pen and a Planeptune seal of approval out for Neptune. Not that she'd even notice that it's her nation's, anyway.

"Noire, this is for updating the transportation systems. What am I supposed to do with this?" Neptune asks, tilting her head.

"You sign off whether you believe it to be a good idea with an 'Approved' or a 'Declined' and then stamp it with your seal. Anything that you think will help the citizens or improve economics for the businesses – that are at least legal or decent ideas – often need to be 'Approved'. If you have better ideas, write them in in that box under the approval-or-declination section and then seal beside your idea. Any more questions, just ask me."

"Uh, alright. So a transportation system would be… good?"

"Yeah. It'd be beneficial to cut costs and help those that work out-of-nation. See the details up here, talking about how the machines would run off Dogoo Jelly instead of burning wood for charcoal?" She nods, her eyes widening. "Yeah, you'd want to approve that."

"Wow, that'd be really helpful, since there's a lot of Dogoos around!" she exclaims, checking off on it and stamping it. "Ooh, these seals are really neat, too!"

Uni chuckles under her breath off to the left, already through half of her pile. I smile at her subtly, holding up a thumb – causing her eyes to light up in happiness. She never had to see half of these ideas since they were already upgraded to be even more efficient by me for Lastation long ago, but I can see that Planeptune's definitely been behind. Hopefully she doesn't 'fix' too much for them that it would look suspicious. I should've warned her, but oh well.

Nepgear seems to have picked up on the programs being Planeptune-based, but Histoire seems to have shushed her previously. She offers me a grateful expression, nodding in thanks before returning to her paperwork. Histoire just seems to be analyzing the stack Nepgear's working on, suggesting new concepts as she conceives them.

Okay, and Neptune's working a bit now. Time to get started. I pause, breathing, clearing my mind as I look down at the papers – let's try and dumb down some of this. Immediately, I slide myself a paper and quickly analyze it. New materials to create more durable hardware. Approved. Next. Software with a 100MB increase. Approved. Next. Public request to shorten work hours by three. Declined, suggested to instead offer an hour-break halfway through the day. Next. Deforestation of a chunk of Planeptune's forests to create a power plant. Hmm… approved, suggested to use non-harmful substances and fuels. Next. Higher wages for Basilicom staff… approved, suggested increase of maximum three credits per hour until economy grows. Next…

"Oh wow, Noire. You're really quick."

I pause, blinking, looking over at Neptune, who's staring at me in awe. I feel my cheeks heat up and I shake my head, smiling slightly. "It's just part of the job. The faster and more efficiently it gets done, the quicker I can move to the next obligation." Uni nods, beaming in pride.

"Yeah, but you don't really take breaks to have fun," Neptune responds, frowning. "You're just Workaholic Heart most days."

"It comes with being the CPU of a nation, Neptune. Plus, it's not all work once you get accustomed to it – the ability to go out and clear perimeters and have a cup of tea in between is rather relaxing, and makes you appreciate your respites a bit more." She stops, considering my words. "You'll figure out it feels nice to have that sense of accomplishment after a long day, and I unwind by the late afternoons to take a bath and go visit my citizens, asking them about their opinions and days."

"Wow, that's actually kinda' cool, Noire. I always pegged you for just working all day and night."

"Only some days, like when Lastation has a new technology they need my help developing. Those are the meetings and real paperwork, honestly – this stuff is pretty light comparatively. Though, let's just get this stack done so we can move on, okay?"

She nods, seemingly motivated. "Yeah!"

The next thirty minutes fly by, in all actuality. I complete half of the pile unintentionally, while Uni completes a little over a quarter, and Neptune and Nepgear manage to pull through the other fourth. Neptune throws her head back, yawning in fatigue as Uni and Nepgear excuse themselves to head out and pick up some snacks and supplies, while Histoire floats over to beam at us.

"Good work today, Neptune! And thank you, Miss Noire, for being a great motivator."

I shrug nonchalantly, while Neptune sits up and beams, leaning over to hug my arm, laughing. "It's just because I had Noire to help me! She made this stuff really easy!"

I smile at her, kind of flattered. "I just told you how I look at it, Neptune. No real big deal."

"You do make a good team, in all seriousness. What should we expect from the perimeter patrol?" Histoire asks, and I contemplate her words about Neptune and I from before, before shaking the idea again, looking up at the fairy-tome.

"Well, it's just investigating some of the outlying, out-of-commission factories and scrap yards, since those are our real borders from the monster-populated forests. I don't expect much besides a couple wolves, rogue bots and dogoos, but it never hurts to be on the safe side. Neptune, where's your level at?"

She freezes, looking nervous while Histoire covers her face in embarrassment. "I, uh, it's no big deal, really!"

"How low's it dropped, Neptune."

"I've… uh… dropped to 17."

Now, levels aren't _huge_ to us CPUs, since we are still powerful nevertheless, but they do affect our bodies' abilities to handle more stress and our tendencies to shrug off pain and fatigue. Lower levels are more like humans; higher levels are closer to our previous selves.

It'd also probably be best to note that, due to my consistent dedication on Lastation's protection and the Guild assignments I keep up with, that I'm level 65, where Blanc and Vert hovered around the 50s, last I checked. Even Uni, who I tend to shelter, is 42. "…And Nepgear?"

"She's level 34," Histoire says flatly, "She's at least been keeping up with things more than Neptune, but it's still not where she ought to be."

"I'll level back up lickety-split! I just need something to whack until I level back up!" Neptune interjects, her cheeks actually slightly reddened from the discussion. What a rare, kind of cute, sight. "Noire! What level are the things on the outskirts of Lastation?!"

"Uh, level thirty or higher, depending how far you go out. We might be better checking into Planeptune's areas."

"Wha?! Why would you say that so casually?!"

"Your area is like the tutorial and beginner area of every game, you dolt. Of course it'd have lower levels than mine."

"Oh, good point. I remember grinding levels there last game to have an easier time kicking Blanc's butt."

"Ladies, that's not a canon discussion to be having! The players are supposed to be the ones to make that connection!" Histoire adds with one of her pouty emoticons.

"Shush, Histy. You're breaking the fourth wall," Neptune retorts, thus causing the typical Histoire-and-Neptune banter that everyone is accustomed to. I sigh, leaning back into my chair as I stare at the two, contemplative.

Really, my life's changed a lot thanks to Neptune, and I'm a lot more laidback than I was before, when she was originally just the arrogant Purple Heart. We always used to compete and Planeptune was a force to be reckoned with, but… I actually prefer this Neptune – the lackadaisical effect she has on everyone is both irritating and comforting at the same time, most days. Hard to believe a few months ago, we were all trying to kill one another for a few centuries. Not really how it would work logically, but hey, this is Gamindustri.

Time passes, Neptune eventually losing in the argument with Histoire, as she's getting lectured now on her de-leveling crisis. I've managed to stay uninvolved, but I'm also not in the same predicament. As Neptune turns to me to begin to whine and beg for help, the door opens to Uni and Nepgear, both beaming, and I quickly point to them to quiet both of the other two.

"How'd it go, Uni? Nepgear, what were your thoughts on Lastation?" I ask, watching them settle down into the sofas in the original corner of the room we all had sat in. They shift their focus to me, Uni deciding to speak first.

"It went well, sister. We gathered some healing equipment, a new weapon for Nepgear, and plenty of food-stocks to refill our stores here in the Basilicom. I already deposited all of what we purchased into the kitchen, besides the adventuring provisions, and Nepgear already equipped her weapon." She smiles at her fellow Candidate, who nods in thanks.

"Lastation is so much different from Planeptune, yet it's so wonderful to see all of the citizens united and so loyal to you and Uni. They're so kind and friendly, I'm somewhat jealous."

Neptune frowns at her sister's words, and I almost feel a pang of sympathy. "Hey, Neptune. If you learn enough, you guys ought to be able to have that same experience in Planeptune, you know."

"I know, I know," she says casually, returning her outwardly goofy smile to her face. Strange, I can sometimes tell it's really a façade, and just meant to reassure everyone else. "Planeptune will obviously surpass you workaholics in no time! Just you watch!"

Uni decided to be far less passive than me, as she stands up in her seat, highly defensive of her pride and joy – my Lastation. "You'll never beat our superior technology and capabilities! We'd just crush you with new software releases until your powers would be next to nothing!" She pauses, noticing the forlorn and unhappy expression on Nepgear's face, and akin to that of a schoolgirl having upset her crush, she panics. "Oh, I uh, I mean, we wouldn't ever _need_ to, but…"

"So, besides the fact that Lastation is a powerful ally of Planeptune, do we want to head out toward Planeptune to catch Neptune up to speed?" I ask, diverting the topic entirely. "Or, Neptune – do you think you can handle staying behind us to sponge the experience?" She nods, smiling determinedly. How she _ever_ managed to lose that many levels just by being lazy, I'll never know, but whatever. "Alright. Let's all get going, then. Uni, we'll be visiting that scrapyard to the south, first. Arm up and hand out medical supplies. Histoire… uh…"

"I will return to Planeptune to await your return for the day. I know you will take good care of them, Miss Noire," she smiles, bowing her head. "Godspeed, and good luck!" A happy, supportive emoticon as she turns to float away, on her way back to Planeptune's Basilicom.

I shift my attention to the girls, nodding to them. "Will we be ready to go and get this started in a little while?"

"Yeah! Player Two has entered the game!" Neptune shouts, hopping to her feet eagerly. I pat her head, standing up with a bit more finesse as she jogs over to Nepgear to receive some healing supplies.

Uni approaches me, bowing her head. "What levels are we dealing with here, sister?"

"17 and 34, so we'll be tanking the mobs whether we want to or not." Uni's jaw drops, and she glances over at Nepgear first, opening her mouth to inquire, but I cut her off. "Nepgear's the higher number. You're ahead by a decent amount."

She smiles in triumph, satisfied. "I'm also higher than Rom and Ram, so I'm doing really well! Though… how did Nepgear's older sister…?"

"Don't ask, Uni. It's rude to pick on the impaired." She chuckles, dropping the subject as the other two approach. "So, shall we?"

They both give affirmation, and I smile softly, leading them out of my office. Notifying one of the Basilicom members from before to gather the papers and deliver them promptly, he nods in subtle understanding, disappearing to fetch the documents. Decidedly, we walk through one of the less populated areas of the town, hoping to avoid any unnecessary publicity. After all, if you saw two CPU-Goddesses and their Candidate sisters walking around, wouldn't you want to say hello?

Neptune just skips ahead, staring in awe at all of the new structures throughout Lastation's streets, as if a little kid in a toy store. I fill her in on each of the new buildings, the walk being relatively tame. Uni and Nepgear seemed to have hung behind, discussing and giggling over something, and it occurs to me that my sister is obviously beyond love-stricken… which, I don't really know how to feel about. They grow up so fast.

"Hey, Noire," Neptune breaks me from my thoughts, and I look down at her as she leans forward to stare up at me while we walk. She motions with her eyes to our sisters, and I blink in surprise. Neptune's actually observant?! "What do you think of them being so close like that?"

I frown, remaining in my current posture so as to not arouse suspicion from them. "I'm not sure, Neptune. I'm _pretty_ positive that there's budding romance there, though. It seems CPU Candidates are a bit more preoccupied with the emotions of the heart even more than we seem to be."

"Yeah, Nep Jr. talks about Uni a lot. She seems to be really enamored with your sister. But… isn't Uni as big of a tsundere as you are? Or at least, more serious about it?"

I shrug. "I'm not answering that pointed question. We should just play dumb and be supportive if they ever approach the topic, I guess."

She smiles, nodding. "Duh! Though, it feels kind of weird to be slower than my brand-new sister in really _anything._ I wonder how Vert and Blanc feel about the whole 'Love' concept, y'know?"

I gulp, quickly trying to bleach my mind of the idea of those two. "Urk! Uh, y-yeah. Though, they probably have people they already like and they just… haven't told us yet." I ignore Neptune's inquiring expression, turning my head to find a different topic. "Hey, did I tell you that we bumped up wages for our factory workers?"

"Huh? No, but that's cool, I think. Did they need the money?" she asks, seemingly pondering the idea of wages, I guess. "I've never really had to think about it, but we don't really get paid for a ton of work or anything, do we?"

"No, we earn ours through the Guild or through defeating monsters… or at least, that's how it works for me. I mean, I also invest in businesses and make money through that, but that's not really the main source of income."

"I think you're showing off again." I hold up my hands to signify peace, but Neptune shakes her head as she looks at me, her eyes sparkling slightly. "Hey, do you think we'll ever find anyone?" Replays of the earlier conversations today return to my thoughts, and my face heats up. I stare at her for a few moments, words refusing to leave my mouth as I nod silently, to which Neptune's expression becomes even more baffled. "Did you already find someone, Noire?"

I stop, startling both our sisters and Neptune herself. I take a breath, recomposing my mind and body as I exhale, feeling more comfortable. "I don't know, Neptune. I haven't decided yet, really. But, how about we focus on our current obligations before we consider that conversation any further, alright? It's… kind of embarrassing."

She nods, smiling. "Roger, Captain! How far are we to the scrapyar…," she trails off, her lips pursing and her eyes becoming cartoonish lines as if 'Duh' was written all over her face. "Is that it?"

I look up, and… "…Yeah, yeah, that's it. We've been in it for a while, apparently." We both sigh, and I whirl around on my heel to address Uni and Nepgear. "Okay, girls. We've arrived. Ready your weapons for anything out of the ordinary, and protect one another. Neptune, stay in between all of us. Got it…? Uh, Neptune…?"

"Kangaroo no you ni!" Neptune shouts, leaping into the air to swat her simple metal katana blade sideways at a small robot sentry. The hit connects, sending the robot spiraling back as it bounces back, landing in front of some large… combat bots… "…Oops."

"Goddess _DAMN IT,_ Neptune. Get your ass back over here!" I shout, materializing my blade as I dash forward, my eyes narrowing in anticipation. "Uni, provide cover against anything else that shows up. Nepgear, make sure Uni doesn't get flanked!" I shout, the two girls exclaiming their affirmations so I can focus on the enemies ahead. "Neptune, get down before I accidentally hit you!" I shout, her short frame ducking to the ground instinctively as I center my energies.

My blade glows, its color becoming a rainbow plethora as it shifts from one hue to the next, my mind filling with the idea of utter annihilation of our enemies. "This should be enough… so… _How's this?!"_ I unleash my pent-up power, my ability surging outward in a massive, shimmering crescent, acting as a tidal wave washing over the bots. The frontal combat bot tries to activate evasive maneuvers, but to no avail as the crescent pierces its armor, then circuitry, and then its armor again as the machine is cleaved in two. I grin in satisfaction, and then watch two fiery bullets that are almost the size of my head, whiz by, piercing through the frames of two more security bots hovering in the air. There's a familiar sound of short-circuiting, and they explode into tiny metal pieces raining down from above. "Nice job, Uni! Neptune, stay on guard – there's another two to your right!"

"Got it!" she shouts, hopping to her feet as she charges an ability of her own, stepping forward without missing a beat. "This'll… hurt!" Slicing diagonally, she then follows it up with a flurry of more haphazard slashes, dicing apart the robot with ease. Hopping back, I block a bullet for her with the side of my blade, the two of us colliding as I get forced back into her. "Nepu?!" A rain of magical bullets comes from above, pelleting the next one, and I inwardly say a prayer for having a ranged sniper for a sister. Stepping forward, I quickly slice through the robot before it can react, stepping back to where Neptune's standing, watching the bot fall apart. My eyes fan our surroundings, the adrenaline of an unprepared fight still keeping me on my toes, but it seems relatively calm, now. Thank Goddess.

Neptune pats my shoulder, holding her other hand out with two fingers in a 'V' formation, flashing a goofy, proud smile. "Pretty, mysterious Neptune of love and justice! In the name of the Basilicom, I punished 'em!"

"Ugh, come on, Neptune. That one was kind of lame," I remark, shaking my head. Good thing she's okay, at least – I was honestly worried for a few moments.

"Nep you! It's a great game reference and you know it!"

"Fourth wall, fourth wall, where art thou, fourth wall?" I respond, grumbling. Uni and Nepgear jog up, looking us over with worry but letting out simultaneous sighs in relief. "We're okay here. How about you two?"

"We're fine, sister!" Uni exclaims, still beaming from either my praise, or something that occurred between her and Nepgear. "Nepgear leveled up after the combat bot fell, so we succeeded in that. How about her big, idiot sister…?"

Neptune frowns, pausing to focus her thoughts. "I'm… Level 21 again! Wow!" She jumps for joy, Nepgear rushing over to celebrate briefly with her older sister as the two chatter excitedly. "Can you believe it, Nep Jr.?! We'll be back to normal in no time!"

Uni approaches, pouting probably at their ability to create their own little sisterly bubble. "Sister, are you _sure_ it was a good idea to bring them along?" I spin, offering her a quizzical look. "While we can handle our own here, they might try to come to grind without our attendance. They might get hurt and we'd be at fault."

I pat her head, ruffling her hair – much to her confused mixture of pleasure and displeasure – as I smile, feeling somewhat confident in my knowledge of Neptune's habits suddenly. "I wouldn't worry too much – they'll be sure to visit us before they do anything in Lastation, honestly. They're too friendly and carefree to avoid that step. Right, Neptune?" I call over to them, interrupting the two.

"Yup! I gotta' get my Noire fix before I get my leveling fix!" Neptune answers, smiling innocently as she and Nepgear rejoin us. "After all, Lady Lonely Heart would get _really_ sad if I wasn't around. Right?"

"Enough to probably conquer the world by storm and exercise my capability to be the sole Goddess – or to execute the cause of your absence," I say, suddenly, and I wonder where that came from.

Neptune shudders at once, shaking her head with a grin. "This isn't the right story, Noire! And… let's not talk of it again, okay?" she says, winking. I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Aaanyway! Ahem!"

"So, we have a couple more places to check, but I'm going to say we'll probably have a few wolves to deal with in anywhere else – though we only have a couple more hours before visiting Blanc is going to be somewhat impossible," I say, pulling out a small handheld wristwatch. Handy-dandy new Lastation-only technology; a miniature digital clock fashioned into a piece of attractive jewelry; solely for our consumers' convenience!

"Doesn't it take a while to get over to Lowee due to the crowds? I mean, last time was a bit of a pain." Uni asks, and Nepgear nods in response. Wait, we haven't visited Blanc from the transportation units before. Neptune and I exchange glances, likely coming to the same conclusion as Uni holds up her hands defensively, frowning. "We don't run off to talk to Rom and Ram as frequently as you both are thinking! Don't look so judgmental!"

I sigh, rubbing my temples. "It seems we have no other choice – Uni, I'll handle the issues regarding the patrols tonight. You were right – I guess we do need to head off to Lowee immediately if we are to get there before Blanc's Basilicom closes its doors. Come on, now that Neptune's less useless, we can head back." I chuckle softly at Neptune's interjection, and motion for them to follow. We proceed back into Lastation, all four of us remaining closer together as we ford through the crowds in the main street of my city. Truthfully, I make an inner note from this experience – create a safer, simpler, less chaotic method to traveling to the transportation hubs. Maybe a monorail system.

Ushering Uni and Nepgear through the transportation device first, Neptune follows suit and then I take the rear, and I feel my body pixelating before my essence shifts, warping instantaneously through time and space. It can be best described as de-atomization and then reconstruction within the span of a few seconds. At first, it may hurt – but after a while, it becomes a commonplace occurrence that you just grow accustomed to.

Immediately, as my form rematerializes, my skin shivers at the sensation of the cold, nipping air of Lowee. Unlike the bright, fantasy-world-like, stereotypical, brightly-colored city of Planeptune and its dark green forests, or the expansive steampunk'esque, gray, industrial world of Lastation, Lowee is a snowy world with low temperatures and a plethora of mountains. The citizens live in mushroom—I mean tower-like buildings as houses, and Princess Peach—Blanc, lives in the castle at the center of the city. And then there's that summery beach resort, Leanbox…

My breath flows out from my mouth and nose, and I rub my arms, shivering. Why do I suddenly feel three times as cold? Neptune seems to be cold, as do Nepgear and Uni, judging from everyone shivering and sneezing as well. Instinctively, I purchase three long horsebird coats from one of the many tourist vendors – for far too high a price, of course, to the point where my funds are now dangerously low – and hand one to each of our sisters, putting the third on myself. Neptune looks at me, pitifully, and I pause. So, she can't afford one. Sighing, I open the coat and usher her to huddle under it as well, to which she gratefully does.

"You're a pain in the ass, make some money sometime," I remark, and she grumbles, snuggling against me to ensure we make as much use of the coat as possible.

"Nep you, Noire – you love it and you know it. If not, you would buy another coat for me!"

I blush, luckily hidden by the cold air, feeling warmth regarding that strange four-letter word again, but quickly set it aside to address her statement. "No, it isn't really," I pause, muttering the word 'Just' under my breath, "that, you dolt. I don't have the money to buy another one, at the moment. My credits are on a budget to ensure Uni and I can pay for any predicaments that may arise in Lastation."

At the mention of her name, Uni turns to look at me questioningly – pausing to observe us – before her face alights in an obvious shade of crimson as she stamps her foot angrily. "What _are_ you doing with my sister, you big idiot!" Neptune opens her mouth to respond, but Uni seems utterly upset – much to my confusion, actually. "Sister! I'll offer her my coat if I have to – don't let her stupidity rub off on you!"

Nepgear's off observing some of the wares at the merchants' tables, leaving this conversation entirely behind, this time.

"It's… okay, Uni. It's not for too long, after all," I say tiredly, yawning. "I'm running out of energy to handle all of this, though."

Neptune frowns, looking up at me – her fluffy hair tickling my chin, which is kind of nice and warm in itself, actually – before turning her head to focus on Uni. "I know it's not really my place to say this, but I don't think you need to be shouting so much. Noire's looking really exhausted. Can we just get going to Blanc?"

Uni stops her tirade, investigating Neptune's words. She takes a moment to stare at me, her eyes widening apologetically as she frowns. "Sister, are you going to be okay?"

I wave a hand at her, smiling softly. "I think so, Uni. I'm just a bit worn out. Can we get moving?" A unanimous nod, Nepgear being grabbed by her coat's collar by Uni as she's dragged over to rejoin us, the Planeptune Candidate blubbering about some piece of machinery she had been considering. "Thank you, everyone."

We set off again, pushing at a decent pace through the chilly-cold temperatures. I notice citizens pointing and remarking about Neptune and I's form of attire, and how adorable they think it is, but Neptune seems to ignore this, so I try my best to, too. Uni hangs by our side, glaring at anyone who speaks too rowdily about any of us, Nepgear lingering at multiple stalls and then practically warping to the next to maintain pace with us.

"Noire, do you want to rest for a bit after we get to Blanc's Basilicom?" Neptune asks, and I glance down at her. "I can't really see your face at the moment, but… I think it might be a good idea."

"What're you talking about, Neptune? I really… don't understand what you mean."

Neptune goes silent, she and Uni exchanging concerned expressions. As the Basilicom ahead draws closer, I feel Neptune snuggle in even closer to me, her hair tickling my neck. She's actually nice and kind of warm, and it's a nice feeling – her body emanates heat like a small radiator, and my shivering ceases a little bit more. I guess she senses this, as she stays huddled against me. "…Thanks," I whisper, and she nods.

Arriving at the Basilicom, Neptune steps out of the coat, leaving me to wrap it tighter around me as she talks to the guards – who look all too unhappy to see her, unfortunately – as she points to me, and then Uni and Nepgear. They pause, surprise flashing across their faces as they quickly part ways, opening the door for us. The massive gate-like structures swing open, and I see multiple staff members hurrying every which way, a couple starting their movement only after another of them points to us.

"Alright! We should be okay to go find Blanc. Noire, let's go sit in one of the couch rooms and warm up," Neptune says, smiling softly. Nepgear and Uni already seem to have slipped away to wherever, and I feel a pang of sisterly annoyance – I'm _so_ going to scold her later. A proper CPU doesn't just run off to find their friends on a whim… except Neptune. "C'mon, follow me, Noire."

I nod, feeling even more exhausted than before as Neptune gently grabs my arm, tugging me along down the hallways. I discover in myself a passion of some of the arts, as I note the complexities and beauties of the paintings and sculptures lining Lowee's Basilicom walls, and then the patterned marble floorings underneath rugs that fit the absolute epitome of regality. Huh, so Blanc's a bit showy. I wonder if that was Vert's influence…

Neptune appears familiar with these halls, as she weaves through the endless corridors with ease, her eyes forward at all times. She makes small-talk, but I'm having difficulty fully understanding her at the moment. Am I… getting sick? When would this have started…? Lowee's cold air…? I can't really tell, anymore.

"Hey… Neptune…"

"Hush, Noire. You're going to… love these sofas, y'know! They're super comfortable. You could even… take a nap on them!" Neptune replies, maintaining a cheerful attitude. I smile weakly at her, stumbling after her as she leads me on. "It… should be coming up, soon, I think…" I tilt my head, worried. Her voice is sounding weaker and hoarse, too. Is she getting… tired? "Huh… Noire, am I seein' right, or… are there four paintings over there?"

I look over, propping myself up against the wall – much to Neptune's dismay and concern – and tilt my head up. "…No, Neptune. There's… definitely only one. We might be… in some trouble…"

Neptune pauses, her body sagging slightly. "Oh, that's… definitely an understatement, Noire. How bad're you… doing now?" I hold up a hand, waving it weakly. "So… about a 40-60 split. What the Nep is going on?"

"Neptune… we're going to want… to transform…," I advise, watching as the hall fills with a pile of both monsters and… "Oh, for f… Neptune, that's…"

"You can succumb to the crystal now, little Black and Purple Hearts. It'll all be over soon enough as I grind you both into the dirt." Arfoire – now in a new costume, which I guess means it's not the same as the one Neptune purified – weird, are there other dimensions in this Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise? – appears, grinning wickedly while holding some sort of red, glowing cross. Has she been following us? That might explain this sudden exhaustion.

"I… think that that cross is… the issue, Neptune…," I cough out, standing up as best I can. I materialize my blade, holding it up with difficulty. Neptune pats my shoulder, and I finally notice it – her eyes look as defeated and fatigued as mine must. Ah, hell – this was a bad time for her to play the tough girl role. "Can you… fight?"

"I'm not… losing you to this pain in the Nep…," she remarks, materializing her weapon as well. We stand side-by-side, Neptune smiling weakly. "It's amazing, really, Noire…" I toss her a glance. "I remember purifying her…"

"Plot convenience, Neptune… Plot convenience… Now… let's finish this up so I can… take a nap…" I say, my vision blurring a bit now. I feel my energy draining more and more by the minute. "Aim for… that stupid crystal."

"You two are _so aggravatingly stubborn_ ," Arfoire remarks, utterly disinterested. "Let's finish this up quickly. Attack." The robots hover forward, and Arfoire scoffs at us. "I hope you make peace with your demise, girls."

"Neptune… rush forward after I… make an opening…," Neptune nods to me, and I bow my head. Focusing my mind once more, I attempt to collect my energy… and barely succeed. My sword glows, even if it's a bit dim, and I glare at the approaching horde. "This is… enough for you." I step forward, channeling all of my remaining strength into a singular swing. Unleashing it in a horizontal arc, my blade grows exponentially, slicing through the robots with ease. My vision goes, and I feel my body affirm my utter exhaustion as I fall to the ground, barely hearing the next few moments.

"Agh! You still had that much strength?! These crystals are garbage!"

"Noire and I's teamwork is… unstoppable! This'll sting, so… stay… still if you're gonna' want kids, you… stupid old hag!"

"E… Excuse me?! What did you call me?! Hey, get back!"

A loud gunshot sounds, and I find myself now at ease as I hear new footsteps.

"Holy… okes! Uni, Nep Jr.! You… eally… la… Noi…"

Now, I can black out in peace.

* * *

 **Even though I've read through this a couple of times, I am sure I've missed typos here or there and left some lines that aren't completely well-understood, but I think I've done an okay job regardless.**

 **Next up will be Neptune's part, but I'll be merging it with Blanc's as Neptune's portion isn't really the longest thing, for reasons you will see.**

 **So, thoughts? Should I continue, or let this drop ASAP?**


	2. The Gathering (Neptune1, Blanc1)

**Here we are with Neptune POV1, and also Blanc POV1. As I said before, Noire's part is not going to be continuing for a spell due to the whole, well, predicament explained in Neptune's POV below. It was made longer to add the framework, fluff, and slight romantic drama that will escalate later. However, for the time being, enjoy the mounting plot in this segment!**

 **Blanc's portions, as expected, are more serious in nature due to her not being a very, well, out-right playful and joking person in the series in my mind; she is also more affectionate to her sisters and more level-headed than usual, considering her role and responsibility in the story. Sorry if that bothers you! :(**

 **I'll not be sure how quickly I'll move into Vert's segment yet, considering that these take time and I'm a bit tired at the moment, but it should be out tomorrow morning if not tonight. Please be patient, if you're enjoying the story. :)**

 **Without further ado, there's not much to say here, so... onward!**

* * *

I feel bad. Really, really bad.

I'm not doing too great from those weird crystal things, either, but Noire's… really looking bad.

She's just… sitting there, not moving. Why didn't I notice Arfoire sooner? And… why was there suddenly another ugly Arfoire? Histy never told us about those crystals, either. It was like we were becoming human out of nowhere.

Blanc appears, frowning deeply as she enters the room – this being specifically _her_ bedroom, by the way – as she sits down on the sofa beside me. She looks up and down Noire's pale body, sighing as she runs a hand through her hair, before taking a glance at me. She opens her mouth, but doesn't really say anything, hesitating as she averts her eyes to Noire again.

"When will my sister wake up?" Uni asks, walking in with another set of blankets. She passes one to me, and then tucks the other two around her sister. Her eyes are regretful, and she shakes her head. "I guess… we won't really know that. Instead… Nepgear's older sister—Neptune. What happened?"

I lift my head, huddling under the blanket as I yawn, shaking my head. "I'm not positive, if you want me to be serious. We got to Lowee and I immediately had this super chilling, numbing sensation like my powers were being stripped from me, up until… well, I snuggled in with Noire. I think she was blocking the effects sorta', and I saw it was really badly impacting her." I pause, seeing Blanc twitch with anger, looking at the door, as if waiting for someone. "We got into the Basilicom to try and find some place to rest, but somehow ended up in that hallway where we got ambushed by Arfoire. Noire used one of her powers, and cut off the robot swarm, but Arfoire got away before we could catch her. I did bust that crystal, though."

"That crystal's dangerous, Neptune," Blanc says softly, her hands balled into tight fists. "I don't understand how we didn't notice something like that, or how she got in. My Basilicom's going to _pay_ for something like this happening right in front of us." She sighs, shaking her head. "No, not even catching her will remedy this situation. Not right before the Four Nations Meeting."

I lift my head, warding off the urge to sleep as best I can still. "What do you mean, Blanc? Why's that the problem right now?"

Uni frowns, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Noire. "If sister doesn't show up, Lastation will get suspicious – especially since she was put into this condition in another nation. The meeting might end with higher tensions than before it began." She shuts her eyes tightly, balling her own hands into fists. "I'm sorry, sister…! I didn't mean to fail you."

It's at this moment that I notice Nep Jr. hanging by me, really, _really_ closely. I look up at her and see her watching me like a hawk, and I blink at her. "Uh, Nep Jr.…?" Is she feeling as protective as Uni over there is? I mean, I guess it makes sense, but this mood is terrible. Gotta' find something to say… but ugh, I'm so sleepy.

"We'll have to hope she wakes up soon. My Basilicom and personal forces are out searching Lowee for any traces of Arfoire or anyone suspicious. I also contacted your Basilicom to have Histoire come here. I'd like to know what we're fighting against, and why we're dealing with another Arfoire."

"Maybe it's some dimension nonsense. But that's just a theory… a _game_ theory!" Everyone looks up at me, shaking their heads – but they're at least smiling a bit. That'll help some. Though, referencing random things can be really exhausting.

Honestly, all of the need for jokes might be for me more than anyone. I keep looking at Noire, and my heart just aches. I don't know why it does, but it does. Actually, I might know why, but I'm just trying to not accept it. She might feel differently, and losing her over an idea would be worse than anything, ever. All of the pudding in the world, Nep Jr., and everyone else still wouldn't compare to losing her.

She was warm. Being snuggled up, feeling her body pressing against mine… it was definitely the crystal that had us both feeling so cold. But she was so warm. Like one big, warm, curvy pillow. She smelled really nice, too. I never really noticed it until today, but her skin is so clean and smooth, and her face is really, really beautiful. Working with her on those weird papers was awesome.

Seeing her there, eyes closed and barely breathing… it hurts. It just, _hurts_. I've never wanted to hurt someone as much as I want to hurt Arfoire, now. She picked the wrong CPUs to mess with, and I'll make _sure_ she learns that. Well, if that even _was_ Arfoire. It still doesn't really make sense; I _saved and purified_ Arfoire, making sure she was okay to leave alone… so why is she back to that weird form?

"Hey, Blanc. Did you contact Vert yet?" I ask, watching Blanc's eyes light up at the mention of her name. Noire got kind of weird when I asked about these two, but… they couldn't be…? That'd be _so weird_! "She might be able to help us figure this out a bit, too."

Blanc looks over at me, seemingly a bit embarrassed. I guess the cat's out of the bag now, so to speak. What a weird pairing – petite and small Blanc, and large and curvy Vert… Nepu?! Wait, that means that Noire and I _are_ the last two left! What are we, spinsters?! Well, besides Rom and Ram, but that'd be kinda' weird to think about. Ew. "No, but she should be on her way anyway," Blanc says quietly, continuing, "We had been on Laskype when I received the report that you four had shown up, and then also when my Basilicom had arrived in a panic, stating your and Noire's conditions."

"Alright, so she should be…"

"I'm right here, you needn't worry yourself any further, Neptune," Vert says, appearing in the doorway in her typical arms-crossed-chest-out-by-the-Goddesses-I-am-envious pose, offering a weak but reassuring smile to all of us. She approaches, stopping by Blanc who seems even more fidgety now, Vert's eyes resting on Noire. "We are truly in a predicament now, aren't we?"

"You keep focusing on that meeting, when my sister's laying here in a comatose state and it's partially both of your faults for not keeping a better eye on things!" Uni begins to outburst, standing up with a glare in her eyes.

Blanc's temper flares, as expected, and she stands up as well. "Don't try and blame someone else for the fact that your carelessness put both of your older sisters in a dangerous position. We may have some fault in this, but you are no better. I wouldn't keep throwing a tantrum if you want to stay in my Basilicom."

Uni and Nep Jr. both recoil, their eyes looking glassy as I sigh, stumbling onto my feet haphazardly. Everyone shifts their attention to me, and I pat my chest instinctively, smiling reassuringly. "Ladies, ladies, pointing fingers and getting angry isn't going to solve anything. Noire and I are okay. She just needs rest, so why don't we calm down and talk things out a bit more?"

Vert smiles, nodding respectfully. "I would agree with Neptune – generating tension between everyone would only serve to divide us unnecessarily. Plus, I do not think Noire would approve of us writing her off in such a manner."

I nod, grinning. "Miss Lonely Heart, Champion of the Workaholics doesn't like _anyone_ pegging her for being less than perfect, so I'd tend to agree!"

Blanc sighs, watching me for a moment. "So be it, but, Neptune… take a seat and relax. You're wobbling." I blink, cocking my head. "You've probably not told us about it too much, but your body's barely managing still. We can see it. Lay back down."

"Yes, Neptune. We needn't be boastfully showy at this time – especially if we are to forge a sturdy alliance between our nations, perhaps we ought to be more honest with one another."

Nepgear pulls me gently back onto the sofa, and I submit to her wrapping me in a blanket again, fluffing a pillow under my head. I smile, staring up at her as she beams happily in response as I yawn. "What're you guys tryin' to do while we sit here, by the way?"

Blanc smirks, and Vert shrugs. "We're activating one of our new pieces of equipment that'll help with surveying Gamindustri for specific targets. Noire helped us with the funding and equipment, while Lowee provided the software. Vert had been helping me fine-tune it until today."

"So you were 'fine-tuning' together, huh?" Blanc's face heats up to the color of a tomato as Vert chuckles softly, and I turn my attention to Miss-Well-Endowed. "How accurate is this satellite system gonna' be?"

"Accurate enough in our test-runs to tell you that Nepgear turned down a strapping young man yesterday at 11:05am, in Planeptune's town square, while wearing a purple tee with a bunny pattern and white booty-shorts."

Uni gasps, staring at a horror-stricken Nepgear. "You never told me!"

"I-I-I didn't think it was important!"

"Besides stalking my sister… well-done, you guys," I remark. "Can I have access to that, too?"

"What would you need it for, Neptune?"

"I dunno', it'd be like reality television, but more real!" I say, covering up the idea that catching Blanc and Vert or Uni and Nepgear red-handed would be really easy… or, some other uses with Noire, of course…

Vert nods, her eyes sparkling. "Only if you will give me a pass into trying the current beta for Four Goddesses, Neptune!"

"It's a deal! I'll have it to you tomorrow."

"Then you shall have the codes tomorrow!"

Blanc quite naturally face-palms, Uni and Nepgear bickering behind me. I want to remark on these poorly-hidden relationships really badly, but maybe now _wouldn't_ be a good time to open up that drama. I hope Noire wakes up soon, I'm actually feeling sort of lonely.

Leaning back, I feel an immediate surge of tiredness swamp me, and I smile. "I think I'm going to take a rest here, guys. I'll pop up later, okay?"

Everyone turns, agreeing before muffling their conversations, and I quickly drift off.

* * *

 **Blanc**

* * *

Watching as Neptune drifts off, I shift my eyes back to Noire, and sigh. "Vert, you two, let's move locations. Impairing Neptune's sleep might put her in the same condition as Noire."

Vert nods, placing a hand on my shoulder and I shiver, my mind trying hard to resist the urge to contemplate other topics. "Yes, let's move to one of the other sitting areas here. Blanc, do you have any ideas?"

"Mm," I say, affirming. Standing up, I motion to them silently as we depart from the room. I point down to the right a short ways from us, whispering to them. "Round that corner and the room will be on the left. I will have two Basilicom staff guard this room, alongside a security bot linked to this bracelet." I hold up my left hand, a metal band strapped to it. "I'll be able to keep an eye on anyone trying to enter or leave thanks to the bot's coded messages. Let us leave them be."

"A-alright, though if anything happens to my sister…"

"Do not worry, Uni. Blanc and I are far more than prepared to lay down our lives if it means defending our friends. Noire and Neptune are invaluable to us for both emotional and political reasons," Vert responds, her expression reassuring and motherly. "Let us just focus on the current issues at hand, and allow them to come to when they are ready."

They set off shortly after Vert's statement, murmuring to one another as I turn to my staff. "Set up three bots and run constant shifts. If you need to take breaks and rest, alternate with only properly confirmed and investigated staff members. Everyone in this Basilicom is responsible for the issue that's occurred, and failure to avoid any further problems regarding those two will likely result in demolition of Lowee. I expect no news. Good luck."

"Yes, Lady White Heart!" they shout, both stamping the spears they hold before setting to work setting up the security robots. Satisfied, I pivot on my heel and walk down the corridor, making my way to the others.

In all seriousness, this entire ordeal is highly exhausting and stressful, and it wasn't at a time where we could afford it. Neptune's right – arguing isn't going to help things, but the carelessness of their sisters caused this problem to expand exponentially. Though, I suppose Rom and Ram are pleased because of it, so…

The thing that I've been afraid to mention, however, is the existence of dimensional influxes. The existence of yet another Arfoire is _entirely_ plausible, it seems, and there may also be _other_ problems, as well. If we were to have someone even more problematic cross into our dimension… I shiver at the thought, and instead divert my attention to the concepts of the crystals.

Crystals capable of nullifying a Goddess' power, to give them a numbing sensation, and then to be able to cause them to enter a comatose state… They're fierce opponents, surely, but that still doesn't explain _what they are_ or _how Arfoire got them_. It's a peculiar disturbance, and I can definitely assure my being perturbed. I'll have to talk to Vert or Histoire about the existence of other dimensions after the sisters are safely distracted with other matters. What a pain in the ass.

I enter the lounging room, looking to the five as Vert smiles, explaining to them the sensation of being able to activate their HDD forms. Ah, right, they still haven't achieved that yet. I can't even remember how we came to being able to activate ours, but perhaps they have certain requirements they are yet to meet. I do feel a pang of sympathy for Vert, however, since she wasn't as fortunate. Supposedly, Leanbox is incapable of the concept currently, due to some unseen reason, according to Histoire.

Wait, five? I look again, and blink. Rom and Ram seem to have found us, then. I suppose that's a good thing.

"You girls will likely bear high resemblance to your sisters when you transform – I'm willing to bet it will be quite the spectacle, actually. Perhaps even Rom and Ram may grow more than Blanc," Vert teases, giggling. I glare at her, feeling slightly offended, but she winks at me and I quickly usher away the urge to blush. Stupid big-breasted idiot. She'll pay for that later.

Nepgear seems lost in a concept, a small bit of drool seeping from her mouth. Uni points this out, shaking her head. "Nepgear, I think there are more important things to focus on than the possibility of filling out as much as your stupid sister does."

I nod, smiling. "Indeed. HDD increases your physical capabilities exponentially, and you'll be capable of flight as well. It may be somewhat draining, even with our abilities, but it is an excellent tool for combat. Then again – being competent without it will also help you when you least expect it. Learn from certain breast-monsters…"

The sisters chuckle, Vert gasping in mock offense while ensuring her endowments bounce in emphasis. Ugh, eyes off, Blanc. Eyes off. "A refined woman must know elegance and grace more than utter brute force! Do not be deceived, girls!"

I grin, sitting beside her. "A well-placed, hard hammer and a tough body capable of withstanding a few hits will help you get far," I pause, swinging an arm to show my meaning as they look on in awe. "Number one tank of the four CPUs, right here."

"Indeed," Vert whispers, and I avert my eyes with a sigh. She smiles, innocently letting her hand brush along mine as I feel a shiver shoot up my spine. Ugh, I know I was the only one that didn't want to announce our new relationship, but this teasing is frustrating as all hell.

"Hello, everyone," Histoire's comfortable voice sounds into the room as she floats in, smiling at everyone, "I have come as requested, but I do not see Noire and Neptune. Are they fighting over something…?"

"Well…," Vert starts, Nepgear's and Uni's eyes falling in self-loathing.

"Noire and Neptune got the crap beat out of them by this weird crystal and Arfoire!" Ram cuts in, shouting with a slight grin. Rom's eyes widen in horror and I narrow mine – I'm not sure if she was gloating about me subtly, or if she just doesn't like the two of them.

Histoire stops, looking stunned. Her expression falls, and she glances at me, to which I nod. "What… do you mean?"

"Upon their arrival here, they were followed by an evil-form Arfoire whom held crystals that apparently neutralize, poison, and comatose CPUs, and who can also slightly affect Candidates. Noire is unresponsive, and Neptune is weak – they're down the hall, resting. They fought off Arfoire, but did not apprehend her," I explain solemnly, Vert nodding to show her agreement.

Histoire's eyes widen further, and she almost seems to withdraw entirely from the conversation. "I… see…"

"Histoire! Will sister be alright?" Uni calls out to her, Histoire's head rising with an unsure, nervous expression. "She's… gonna' wake up… right?"

"…Probably. I… need to do some research in the old records, give me a few moments," she replies, her eyes growing wide and empty as she accesses previously-added files far before our own existences.

Uni's eyes fall, Nepgear and Rom hugging her gently while Ram stares on in blankly. I sigh, looking to Vert who purses her lips, taking a breath as she stands up, embracing the trio with a motherly smile. I'm left to sit on the sofa alone, watching, as I stare at Histoire.

What exactly can be our plan of action? If the enemy has more of those crystals, Vert and I are at a disadvantage – especially without Noire and Neptune to assist us. I'd also rather not endanger our sisters in any way, since CPU Candidates seem mildly affected as well, but...

"Hey, Nepgear. Do you recall, by any chance, where IF has been as of late?" I ask, feeling proceeding better than having a pity party. Ram plops down to my right, leaving Vert's seat still unattended as I gently comb Ram's hair with my hands, watching as Nepgear sniffles while she wipes away her tears, raising her head.

"I-IF has been at the Guild more than anything as of recently. She… she's been busy with something, but she wouldn't tell us what, when Neptune asked," she replies, slowly calming down. "Do you… have something in mind, Miss Blanc?"

I nod, frowning. "We're going to need to track down IF and bring her here to discuss some things. I have a feeling that she might have some information on the current problem," I say, looking over at the still out-of-commission Histoire. I quickly tap into my bracelet, checking the bedroom – but to no real avail, since nothing has changed – before standing up. "I'll be back shortly, Ram," I say with a gentle smile, pardoning myself. "Excuse me, everyone. I'm going to go request one of my agents bring IF here."

Re-entering the hall, I look around for a moment out of paranoia before setting down toward the main counter of my Basilicom. Walking along the corridors, I sigh as I tighten my hands into fists, narrowing my eyes in annoyance. If there have been other parties gathering information, keeping us out of the loop… I'll kill them!

It is at this moment, that I notice the feeling of being watched. I continue to stare forward, but I scan my surroundings with my eyes, trying to pinpoint this ominous feeling. Something is not right, and I can sense it… but what?

I pause, looking over to my left, staring up at a gigantic, yellow, blobby, reptilian… robot… creature? Was that always a statue here? I had figured my tastes were more refined than that. I step toward it, somewhat perplexed and suspicious, investigating it – it stands utterly still, the possibility of movement entirely out of the question, but I notice after a few moments that… saliva is dripping from its mouth. Okay, that's utterly disturbing, and gross.

"I wanna'… lick you…"

"Excuse me?" I say, staring at the strange… _thing_ as it moves toward me, hopping off the statue stand. I blink, staring at it with a blank expression.

"I just… wanna' taste you…"

"I'm already obliged, you sick bastard," I say flatly, materializing my hammer. I feel my weight increase, but I narrow my eyes in annoyance. "I don't have time to waste on pieces of shit like you, so just die quickly, please."

The fat thing leaps into the air, letting out a disgusting sound as I instinctively hop out of the way, watching it slam into and smash through a hefty chunk of my tile and rug, and I growl. "Just a taste, just a taste!"

"Now I'm pissed. I'm just going to smash you into oblivion." I step forward, swinging my hammer from below as I expect the hit to land… but it doesn't. "What?" I feel his presence from behind me, and I brace myself for impact as his tongue slaps me backward. "Nng!" Twirling myself around, I land again with ease, but I stare at him for a moment. He's faster than I pegged him for, and he's also twice as disgusting as I first thought.

"Eh… Ew! Yuck, yuck! You're _old!_ I don't like old! I need young, _young!_ " My thoughts flash to Rom and Ram, and I stop for a moment as he throws a short tantrum. "I don't like you anymore, so I'm going to crush you, _you flat-chested fake!_ "

 _Snap._

"…I hope you've made peace with your Goddess, because I'm going to _utterly annihilate your disgusting, repulsive ass off like the piece of shit you really are. I'm not going to stop, even if you cry and beg for mercy, you ugly pedophile. Prepare… to…_ _ **DIE!**_ " Lurching forward, I growl as I connect the hammer with his side, hearing him shout out in surprise as I spin in mid-air, bringing my weapon down on his head immediately after. His body twitches, and I whirl around as he attempts to get behind me, and I smash his face in, sending him flying backward. " **Die, die, die!** "

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurts, you old hag!"

My eye twitches again as I dash forward, spinning on my heel while raising my weapon, hurdling toward him as a tornado. Stopping with both feet, I bring the hammer to his body again, transferring all of my impact into him as he gasps in agony, flying through the wall of my Basilicom, out into the snow. Hopping through the meteor-sized hole he left, I drop into the snow before racing ahead, leaping. " **Dodge this, you ball of shit!** " The hammer comes down, his face caving in as the metal pushes down on him with high velocity. His tongue ruptures and tears on his teeth, and he gargles in pain as I paint the snow red with him. He twitches twice before going limp and dematerializing into nothingness as I fall gently back into the snow.

Deep breath… "Ahhh, I feel better."

"Lady White Heart, are you unharmed?!" I spin on my heel to see some Basilicom staff trying to peer through the hole at me, and I nod. Shooing them away from the hole to protect my modesty, I hop back up and into my Basilicom with ease. "What happened to cause this?!"

"An intruder, it seems. A _dead_ intruder. Scour the statues, rafters, and every corner and place you are capable. Also, send our available agents to Planeptune. Bring IF in to meet with us by any means. I am returning to check on our guests."

"Yes, Lady White Heart!" they respond simultaneously, hurrying away with a clatter of footsteps.

Leaning back against the wall, I yawn for a moment, stretching, before I proceed back down the hall from where I came. We seem to have far more issues on our hands than before, and I would _definitely_ say that there is more to this current predicament than meets the eye. I can only really hope that we discover the root of these problems before it becomes too late to act.

Noire, Neptune… hurry up.

Returning to the room, I find Rom and Ram hugging me instantly with Vert, Uni and Nepgear standing a slight distance away, their faces worried. I tilt my head, offering them curious expressions.

"Well, we _did_ just hear a massive explosion and some loud sounds, and your Basilicom staff rushing around in a panic, Blanc," Vert says, giving me a subtle 'I was more than worried' look. "Did something happen, or…?"

I frown, sighing. "I was attacked by an obesely repulsive monster on the way to find some of my staff to send out those agents, and dealt with him appropriately. I defeated and smashed it into oblivion, so it won't be popping back up, I'm pretty sure." I pause, ushering Rom and Ram out of the doorway so I can sit down, the two hugging me again once I'm settled. "Has Histoire come out of her research-mode yet?"

"No, and we had been rather concerned that you would be bed-ridden much like Noire and Neptune. Are you truly unharmed?"

I give myself an once-over, nodding. "I got hit once from behind, but I feel absolutely fine. No abnormalities or strange conditions, either. Rom, do I have anything back…?"

"No, sister. You're… okay!" she says happily, snuggling in under my arm as I hold her hand gently.

"As I have thought, though – I think there's more to this than just a new Arfoire appearing. I also need to speak with you privately, later, Vert." She raises an eyebrow and I give her a 'Not like that' look. "It regards the current problem we are facing. Also, just a moment…"

Instinctively, I check the screens on the security bots again – everything still being the same as before, with the bots moving in their protocol-based-routines on time-recorded video cameras to also demonstrate that the video files have not been tampered with. Sighing in relief, I deactivate the screen for now and nod in reassurance to the two sisters, who half-smile in appreciation.

"What can we do to help?" they both say, and I furrow my brow. They look at one another and exchange a strange expression, leaning forward. "Say the word and we'll do it – we want to help our sisters and you both, too!"

Vert sighs, rubbing her cheek anxiously. "I'm not entirely sure there _is_ anything we can do at the moment besides to wait for IF to arrive and for Histoire to finish her scans. It's safer in numbers, especially if Blanc or I are at a disadvantage with those Anti-CPU Crystals."

I raise an eyebrow. "Is that what we've dubbed them?" She nods, smiling at me. "Well, I suppose it's a self-explanatory name, though if we had one to test the effects they have on the Candidates, we might be able to discover if we have any form of defense in place in case of another assault."

"Do we have any human allies besides IF to possibly check into finding some?" Vert asks, tilting her head at me. I frown, shaking my head, not sure of anyone besides herself and Compa – who we all agreed would not exactly be…

"Vert, could you watch these girls again for a few moments while I go send a staff member to fetch someone? I will request that Compa arrive to tend to Neptune and Noire, so that we have a reliable nurse on hand at all times, as well."

Her eyes widen and she leans forward, taking my hands in her own. "That's _brilliant_ , Blanc! I forgot that Compa had medical abilities!" I blush, nodding slowly whilst staring at her. "Alright, then please find her at once. I am sure she's in Planeptune still, so we will have to hope she is easily identifiable."

"Lady Blanc, can I assist you in any way?"

I shift my attention over to the Basilicom staff member standing at the doorway. He bows, nodding in greeting to the others in the room as I frown. "Yes, I was going to come find one of you – I need you to fetch someone for me."

"Whom would that be?"

"A blonde girl, rather… well-endowed, typically in a skirt and a turtleneck, I would say. She goes by the name of Compa, and is a nurse in training, if I recall. Would you bring her here?" I say, focusing on combing Ram's hair now.

"Understood. I'll be sure to find her swiftly." He disappears promptly with a bow, and I turn back to focusing on my sisters.

"He seemed a little strange," Uni remarks after a few minutes, tilting her head. "He just… I don't know what it was about him, but he was peculiar." I pause, staring at her in confusion. I didn't really think any different of him from any other staff member, though…

I press the button on my wristband, bringing up the patched-in-wires to the two guards outside of Neptune and Noire's room. "Hello, you two – anything to report?"

"Lady White Heart! No, nothing whatsoever! All is clear and the same as always!"

I freeze.

"Lady… White Heart? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, but remain where you sit." I glance over at Vert who seems to have picked up on it as well, and I feel my anger mounting. Ending the transmission, I stand up, looking over at Vert again. "Vert, I'll need you to take two of the Candidates and head out immediately."

"Understood, Blanc. You will remain here with Histoire to await IF's appearance?" I nod.

"What's going on? What'd you discover?" Uni and Nepgear both inquire, looking up at us, confused. "I thought he was kind of attractive, but I didn't really…"

Ignoring Nepgear's somewhat hurt stare at Uni, I sigh. "Vert can explain. I will be remaining here. Move out, immediately. Compa is in danger."

"We must hurry. Focus and let us go, girls," Vert commands, ushering them to their feet and out of the room. "Blanc, be careful, here."

"I will," I smile at her softly as she disappears from view. Settling back onto the sofa, I continue to comb Rom and Ram's hair, albeit a bit more nervously. They look up, inquisitive, huddling closer to me – the question sitting obviously in front of them. "Rom, Ram…"

"…He called me, 'Lady Blanc.'"

* * *

 **BUM, BUM, BUMMMM!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this segment, as it was kind of fun to write - especially Blanc's combat scene. She's not _exactly_ stronger than anyone else, but she also isn't being powered down by an Anti-CPU crystal, nor is she panicking like Noire and Neptune were. The fights will evolve as time progresses, and there are _plenty_ more predicaments to arise as the story moves on!**

 **See you all as soon as possible! :)**


	3. Compromised for Compa (Vert1)

**Well, I have rediscovered that I don't always have "on" days with my writing, but I'm still making an effort despite that. Anyway!**

 **That would be Vert's first segment done. This was kind of difficult for me, and I know this did not fully stay in any set direction - though, I'd say, that's how life really works, huh? I've always pegged Vert - despite being a character I'm actually not too fond of - as the motherly, dependable, calculating individual of the four CPU. Even in the games, she's never been high damage nor high defense, but she's an all-around general-purpose with a semi-supporting role, at least with my experiences. I think she'd be much cooler if she'd be capable of manipulating her abilities more, such as she does in this, than just the simple 'BIG SPEAR GO HERE' theme that they stuck her with. But, maybe I'm wrong. Bleh! Just been a strange day.**

 **I do think this began a decent handful of different minor sub-plots and sub-action to build onto the main story that I'm hopefully intending to spin, though I'm just suddenly highly self-conscious of this segment. Smug-and-clever Noire? Check. Outgoing-friendly-and-reliable-but-plays-dumb Neptune? You got it. Serious-intelligent-and-introverted Blanc? Pretty sure I nailed it. Vert... is just difficult. Very, very difficult, for me.**

 **Also! Yeah, cameos of different characters from different games of the series - things will be escalating exponentially, and I'm also trying to maintain it to solely in-omniverse characters rather than creating OCs. I've just... never done well implementing them into my fanfictions, honestly.**

 **Anyway, I hope this turned out at least somewhat along the lines of the way I had hoped - and that the slight hint of Blanc and Vert's neediness of one another is pretty spot on, since I liked pegging Vert as more teasing and nurturing where Blanc strikes me as a tsundere, actually.**

 **Also, yay, Compa! I for some reason have always found her adorable - not really entirely useful or convenient, I mean _really_ , she just kind of tapers off after an hour of gameplay, really - but actually part of the more enjoyable characters simply because of how amiable, lackadaisical and relaxed she tends to be. Plus, quoting a fellow enthusiast - the nurse trope never fails. :D**

 **But anyway - onward!**

* * *

"Why is that such an important thing, Vert?" Uni calls over to me as we hurry down the hall. "I don't get how a simple blunder of words would cause you guys to worry so much!"

I shake my head, ushering them to hurry faster. "That wouldn't be such a dilemma… if Blanc had informed the staff of her human identity. She specifically requested the populace to call her 'Lady White Heart' ages ago."

"Wha?! That's…"

"It's not exactly the most normal form of organization, but it is Blanc's. She believes it to be a check-and-balance against any plausible impostors," I explain, somewhat tired. These girls are learning, yes… but they are _too_ naïve. I wish I had gotten some time with Blancy… but it must wait. "Compa resides in Planeptune, correct?" Nepgear nods vigorously. "So that is where we must depart. Come, let us ensure that our enemies do not use her as leverage against us!"

"Roger!"

Even as we run, I become painfully aware of a presence watching us from afar. Are we being led into a trap…? I click my tongue unhappily, knowing the enemy has forced our hand into acting to their strings. I still do not particularly understand the foe, but I do know one tidbit of information we are all lacking.

Neptune's mentions of dimensional crossings shook Blanc, which likely would hint toward the concept being a reality. Whether she's waiting to inform us without the Candidates, or if she is deeper involved, I cannot doubt. The responsibility of a proper woman is to trust their loved one explicitly, and I will not fail to do so – she has her reasons, but until she speaks to us… We are at a disadvantage.

"Nepgear, Uni – if we run into any danger, you two will move ahead to secure Compa while I shall serve as a distraction. Do you understand?" I say, and they turn their heads to look at me doubtfully. I smile, shaking my head to them. "I may not look it, but I am properly capable of holding my ground in a battle. Besides this, your sisters would be beyond livid if anything were to occur to the two of you, and we cannot have them acting rashly… now can we?"

"B-but, Lady Vert, if anything were to happen to you…," Nepgear starts, and I take a breath, contemplating.

"You two may consider this as one of your first qualification tests for whether you will become fully-fledged, reliable CPUs to assist your sisters." Their eyes widen, but their postures tighten in anxiety. Hmm, a successful carrot-on-a-stick method; I was doubtful it would work outside of 4GO. "Show us that you are capable of being depended on, and your sisters might be far more proud of you."

"Ah…!" Uni has now fully accepted the bait as well, tossing a glance to Nepgear with a competitive smirk. "We could use this as a challenge, Nepgear. A friendly test between Planeptune and Lastation."

Her eyes narrow as she grins back, "Planeptune will not lose in their own city."

"Let us go, now, girls. Materialize your weapons, and Nepgear, lead." The two become inquisitive, shifting their attention back to me. "If anyone besides you were to lead us through Planeptune, should issues arise, your shares may drop exponentially. We need Neptune to retain her strength so that she may wake up sooner, as well."

"Understood. Uni, let's go!"

"Wah…! Hey, just because you have to _look_ the part doesn't mean you can _play_ the part!"

I flick my attention to the alleyways as we advance to the transportation hubs, the two CPU Candidates leaping through first. I slow my pace for a few moments, whirling my head around… but to no avail. Everyone is wearing coats and covering their faces. I can't figure it out. Slightly frustrated, I hop into the teleportation unit and warp at once, ignoring the bewildered expressions of the civilians.

Rematerializing promptly in the bright and cheery Planeptune, I quickly locate the girls as they're rushing ahead, and huff. I may have said to progress no matter the conditions, but they are leaving me behind! Even new guild members in 4GO aren't this careless…!

A chill runs up my spine as I take a step, and I feel an icy bitterness. This sounds similar to Neptune's description of…! I pivot on my heel, searching my surroundings as I raise my spear. Who… where…?! It's too difficult to see with such a large crowd! Thinking quickly, I apologize internally in advance to the chaos that this will bring forth as I cast an ability to bring wind blades forth from the ground via a plunge of my spear into the pavement; hysteria and panic resulting as people shake and flee from the sight of such massive, dangerous green crescents scattering in every direction – the guards that had been watching the teleportation systems now staring at me in bewildered fear.

"There is a vicious opponent that can harm CPUs here. If you wish to aid both your own Ladies Neptune and Nepgear, and Gamindustri as a whole… I ask that you depart as well!" I say, the numbing sensation beginning to become more noticeable now. If I could just… ah, I see… I make a mental note, my HDD form being unavailable presently – so they _are_ truly, Anti-CPU Crystals…

"Ah… Understood, Lady Green Heart! We will attempt to explain this to the populace later! Is Lady Neptune well?!"

"She is… currently protecting Lowee alongside Lady White Heart! Now, hurry! I must find my opponent before I… suffer a careless ambush!" They nod hurriedly, scrambling away to hopefully control the masses to their abilities, leaving me to an empty plaza. "Whichever devilish, cowardly fiend holds one of those crystals, hoping to… strike me when I am at my weakest – show yourself! I do not need my CPU abilities to quell your uprising!"

"What a tasteless accusation, Lady Vert," a strangely femininely male voice sounds from all directions, and I find myself growing annoyed that I cannot pinpoint its origin. "I may be devilish, but I am no coward – I am simply not built for such distasteful frontal combat!"

"I… care not for your wordy banter, you spineless man! Approach me with your means of combat or… deactivate that tasteless crystal at once!"

"I am no man – I may have the body of one, but I hold the heart of a pure maiden. Do not disbelieve my intentions; I simply wish to level the playing field, so to speak, so that we all may do battle on equal terms."

This conversation is strange, and utterly perplexing. "I had no idea that there were… such unique types in the world outside of the CPUs," I mumble to myself, hearing the… manly-female? voice chuckle in amusement. "How long will you hide?! State your… reason for this act!"

"Long enough to enjoy our conversation, Lady Vert! You are rather interesting, yourself!"

I sigh, steadying myself with my weapon, looking around before staring at the Basilicom. I have to hold out in hopes that the two CPU Candidates secure Compa. And perhaps… "Abducting that wonderful nurse was far from your intention, then…?"

"Correct – it was to instead lure you into my clutches. Worry not; _my affiliates_ would not be as under-handed as others who wish you ruinous harm. We simply wish to achieve goals of our own." I raise an eyebrow, intending to inquire, but he-she continues. "Yes, as I have intentionally said – you are facing more than a singular hostile force on this day, Lady Vert. I _do hope_ that you will all provide plentiful amusement before you crumble under the coming storms."

"We… CPUs… will… _never_ fall!" I say, turning to search for the source of this strange voice again. From a distance, I had not noticed it on a first inspection, but I finally see it in the corner of my eye – a red cross, embedded in the frame of the transportation machine, noticeable only due to the red shimmering in the blue orbs. Perhaps…! Quickly stepping forward, I impale the object as it shatters at once. Immediately, the crippling sensations fade, and I gasp in relief, yet… my strength does not return. "Now… that we are becoming… aware of you…!"

Laughter again. "So you noticed it, then. So be it – it does not matter to me one way or another if you suffer defeat or taste victory today. Do know, though, that I will be in contact with you ladies again soon. Ta-ta, and a parting gift," he-she says in a sing-song voice, his voice and presence seemingly disappearing from my senses as a swarm of small laser bots begin to pour out from Planeptune's alleyways.

"Ugh… coward," I curse his-hers' tactics inwardly, brandishing my spear with ebbing energy. Is this what Neptune felt after the crystal was destroyed…? How tiresome. "By the power I hold… as CPU of Leanbox… I shall _eradicate_ all of you!"

I take a moment to pause and scold myself internally – Vert, you are swearing resilience against inanimate objects… robots, even. Perhaps I _do_ need more than just _some_ time with Blancy. I will indulge myself in a weekend of passion and 4GO when this is settled.

Mustering a portion of my energy, I bring forth a flurry of magical spears. Focusing my attentions on the increasing horde of robots, I wave my hand forward. "Go!" They launch, but I ensure that so do I as I race onward, holding my spear to my side. I flick my eyes to the left, jumping over an anticipated grouping of lasers fired at my feet, hearing the satisfying sounds of multiple steel orbs being made into scrap metal by my attack. Immediately, I duck down as my feet dust the ground, watching a massive 'X' of red light piercing the air above me. I wince, my nose and chin being caught barely, the pain being an unpleasant reminder of my current form.

Oh, I almost forgot – I can return to utilizing my HDD once more. Silly me.

"Access!" I shout, a protective circle enclosing around me as I hop to my feet. At once, a surge of pure energy runs throughout my entire body, and I experience the momentary freedom of my clothing dematerializing, as comforting white metal instead encases my body. Power, utter power… a sense of invincibility… this is the true ability of a CPU! My spear returns to my hand, but much larger and sturdier, the protective barrier dissipating as my eyes narrow confidently. "This battle is… now mine." Despite this claim, I still feel weak. I'll have to handle this mess soon.

Taking to the skies, I watch in unsurprised boredom as the lasers converge where I had been, and I shake my head. A machine is still just a machine, after all. Twirling through the air, I dive for the hordes, shifting back and forth as the machines' scanners fail to keep up with my movement. Poising my spear, I skirt over the piles, creating a robot skewer before flying upward again. Brushing the useless metal balls off my weapon, I watch as their parts rain down on the other bots and click my tongue. "Isn't this… a bit excessive?" My body pangs painfully in warning of exhaustion, and I wince.

Deciding to hurry this matter despite the risks of immediate fatigue, I focus my energies, pointing my hand to the ground. I feel a large chunk of my mental composure fade as a plethora of gargantuan halberds rise from the pavement, promptly ending the robot horde in a brief fashion. I sigh, landing hurriedly as my HDD disengages, and I barely manage to right myself with my spear-cane.

What an obnoxious predicament, those crystals can be.

Well, any and all combat is going to be difficult for a spell, it seems, but I at least have enough energy to find those two Candidates and return to Lowee. Looking up to the comfortable, lazy blue skies, it easily occurs to me why Neptune loves to nap as much as she does, here. I would fancy myself rest as well, though I do not believe this street is a proper place for it.

I hear a strange clatter of battle ahead, and my eyes widen in concern. That he-she said that he would not be attacking them, but that there were other parties. Could this have been a set-up? I wince, urging my body forward as I hobble up the road in the direction of the Basilicom, praying inwardly to the Goddess that those two are alright. Noire and Neptune's rage would be… a startling thing to contemplate, let alone face.

Then again, this appearance of new enemies at such an alarming rate is _definitely_ tied into the dimensional fluctuation concept. We journeyed all over Gamindustri to defeat Arfoire and put a stop to that strange… what was the name of that creature…? …It matters not. But, regardless; the concept that we would have missed _this_ many villains in our adventure is simply impossible, leaving solely the dimensional theory to be a plausible answer.

"Miss Vert!"

Jerking my head upright, I blink in surprise as Nepgear, Uni, and… Compa! I cannot help but beam at the girls in pride and satisfaction, Compa quickly tucking herself under my arm to help support me. I take this moment to inspect the two Candidates, their appearances not worse for wear, but I also acknowledge a fourth character standing behind them. Blue jacket, black undershirt, flowing brown hair…

"I see you… have managed to find IF as well as Compa, girls," I say tiredly, the two nodding in pride. "Excellent… then, all went well?"

"Yes, they found us while we were handling some strange cultist-like men who had stormed the Basilicom in search of Compa. I assume that they were not the agents we were supposed to be escorted by?" IF says flatly, flipping open a phone before tapping a quick message into it, sending it and then closing it again. "Also, what's going on with you, exactly?"

"That'd… be a long story. How about… we return to Lowee? I…"

"Iffy! You can ask Blanc about that stuff later! Vert needs to lie down and rest as soon as possible. Her body's capable of shutting down if she keeps pushing herself. Ge-ge, could you help me?" IF's eyes widen in both surprise and shock at Compa's sternness, Uni's eyes growing distant while Nepgear nods, tucking herself under my other arm.

We move silently to the transportation devices, but I wince, feeling my body getting heavier. "I… may have had to… damage the transporters due to… a crystal…"

"Holy crap, this place is a mess. Alright, well, we'll find other means or quickly repair it, then. Stay quiet and stay with Compa. Nepgear, do you have any experience with machines?" She nods, her head rising to stare at IF. "Alright, then help me with this. Uni, can you…?"

"…Yeah."

The two change places and I sag, my body needing to rest more on them than from my own effort now. Compa eyes me with concern, and Uni's hand tightens on my arm. "Don't… don't give up, Vert."

"Do not… concern yourself so much with my tiredness… Uni. I have to continue," I respond, offering her a weak but reassuring smile, Compa sensing my intent as she also pipes up, fudging some of the medical facts for the sake of maintaining morale.

I should feel sickened – I told a lie. I'm not entirely sure if I'll be moving much at all after this. This is not good… Blanc… are you going to be okay if I'm down for a while? Hopefully, as I cough, feeling my consciousness beginning to ebb slightly, Neptune might be waking up soon.

"Compa… remember to notify Blanc, when… you see her. The crystals… are severe, no matter the exposure." She nods, quickly rummaging through her bag in search of something. "What…?"

She smiles, holding up a small syringe filled with a strange substance. "I found this while working with Nepnep. It looks like it helps CPUs a bit, too! I'm gonna' inject you, so stay still." I nod, incapable of refusing if I were to be wholly truthful. A slight sting on the side of my neck, and I wince… but blink, lifting my head. "It sort of powers up your mind!" she says, beaming proudly at her success.

Uni looks over at us, her expression confused as I turn my head to nod at her. "Are you…?"

"I'm actually… a little better, I think. Compa, how long… does this last?"

"Ummm… up to a couple hours?"

"That… should be enough to return to Lowee, then. Thank you." She nods, apparently happy with being praised. "Though… may I continue to have your help standing, and Uni's? I'm able to focus, but…" I drift off, not necessarily needing to finish the statement.

The two nod as IF calls to us, waving us over. "Alright, we think it's up and operational again. Get over here, guys!" She pauses, turning to look at that pair of guards from before with a raised eyebrow. "What're you two standing so far away, for?"

"Lady Green Heart told us that Lady Nepgear and co. had been engaging in a lethal enemy, so we've been holding off any civilian interactions."

IF rolls her eyes, shrugging. "It should be fine now, as long as people ignore the mess. Can you guys find some people to clean this place up and get an actual technician out to check on this machine when you find time?" They nod, hurrying away to handle whatever task that they first figured they must. She spins on her foot again, eying me. "Can you make this trip?"

"I… have to, so we will hope."

"That's an answer we'll have to go with. Nepgear, go first. I'll come last to make sure we don't get ambushed. That fine with you guys?" Nepgear nods, stepping into the portal and dematerializing first, and then Uni, as I slump onto Compa. IF frowns, tapping her arm. "Not gonna' work… okay; we'll hope this works with three people simultaneously, then. Compa, let's go."

"Gotcha', Iffy!" The two support me, dragging me into the teleporter as I feel myself wanting to get sick now, the machine whirring slightly but seeming normal as we dematerialize, warping. The journey is a bit rougher than usual – partially stemming from my current condition, most probably – but the cool air of Lowee greets us all the same as we materialize together.

Now… Blanc...

* * *

 **I am a pure maiden at heart!**

 **I dunno'. I'm still proud of this, but not as proud as the last few pieces. It just feels... out of my comfort zone, honestly.**

 **I'm also having difficulty with the whole, not-too-OP-but-semi-OP-CPU concept. I mean, sure, levels are now basically out the window, but, I dunno' how to properly balance this so that people don't get bored of very brief combat scenes, but to not destroy the honestly true concept that the CPUs are supposed to be the strongest things in Gamindustri.**

 **Oh yeah, and about Uni-Nepgear. Uni's always stricken me as more snobbish and verbally abusive to people when her emotions are involved than Noire, but she's also more outgoing and quicker to say what's on her mind. Nepgear... not sure how to create the right Nepgear yet.**

 **Also, I STILL ADORE THE WAY I'VE BEEN DOING BLANC. I LIKE WRITING HER PARTS. SHE'S JUST FREAKING ADORABLE NO MATTER WHAT GAME SHE'S IN.**


	4. Reunion, Neptune's Return (Nep2, Blanc2)

**6-2-2016, 2:28AM - Okay! Writing this part after finishing Neptune's segment. Again. And once again, because of intentional, but unfortunate planning - Neptune's still on the shorter end of the stick. But! She is now back in the action and her wall-breaking is back to the Tops! She's definitely the high-roller!**

 **Okay, anyway. Focusing on more important stuff - I'll also be uploading Blanc's stuff onto this with another time-stamp marker up here and a dividing line in between Neptune and Blanc, so that chapters aren't kept super short for no reason. Here, we have a small peek into one of the later conflicts coming up, and _the best part is I have absolutely no idea how canon that new addition will be!_ I am a _brilliant_ writer. Regardless, I'm back to having fun with this - writing about this story is really enjoyable outside of Vert's big hiccup. Also, I like the feedback in the reviews. :D The perspectives and ideas are really good to read, especially when they sometimes intersect with my previous plans.**

 **But yeah, if you read this before Blanc's portion gets added, do remember that it'll also extend later tomorrow, most likely, alongside an upload for Vert's next segment, as well. I'm back to having a decent direction of plot thought out for the next few installments! Nep yeah! And _by no means is this canon with any particular dimension or timeline in the Neptunia series; it's seriously just a... dimensional dilemma. ;D_**

 **6-2-2016, 1:16PM - Alrighty! I decided not to upload this last night without getting through Blanc's POV as well, and have now added it in, too. I'm going to leave the time-stamps and upper notes unchanged because I don't think I need to edit it, really. Regardless; Blanc's part was a lot of explanation, and nothing else, really. It served as a good staple to finally elaborate on the points I've been suggesting through the last few segments, bringing up the new concept that I'll cover at the bottom. :D**

 **I'm still pretty sure this turned out alright, though I might be taking a break to write ahead before posting more, and to continue updating my Nep-Noire one-shots with a few more ideas, since this is all kind of escalating faster than I was actually first anticipating. Though, I guess writing never goes according to plan, so. D':**

 **Oh yeah. I also am still playing with the idea whether Blanc and Vert are going to stay a thing. /gasp**

* * *

So, I wake up in the morning and I step outside, and I take a deep breath, and **get real high** —

Okay, so maybe that reference is kind of vague too.

I open my eyes slowly, wincing as my muscles remind me of how crappy I have to feel, but I manage to sit up regardless. Raising my sore arms, I stretch and yawn, blinking twice. What was I doing again? Oh, oh, right, I was supposed to be hanging out with Noire, and then we went to Lowee, and… I flick my eyes over to the bed, staring at the same pale, doll-like face that I remember haunting my dreams as I went to sleep. I shiver, forcing myself to my feet – my body acting like I got pummeled by Zangief—I mean a giant Dogoo – as I move to Noire's side, looking down at her with a deep frown.

"Hey… Noire… it's okay to wake up, now, you know. It's not really a good time… I didn't mean to tell you to take breaks like, _right now_. I meant… in a more broad sense, you know?" my mouth moves on its own, that unpleasant pang of loneliness surging through me. "You still need to talk to Blanc about the meeting and stuff, and then let me tease you about being lonely without me." My hands are clenched tight, and I can sense the lectures from people about how she needs her rest and I shouldn't try to force her awake, but… "…Noire, c'mon. This isn't fun anymore."

I subconsciously extend a hand, brushing the hair in front of her face away as I have this deep-seated urge to cry a little, but I sigh and shake it away. This isn't like me, at all! I run a finger down her cheek, to her neck, enjoying the silky softness of her skin, but it's just—

"Nnn… stupid… idiot…"

Even if it was quiet and subtle, I see her shift into my touch ever so slightly before wincing in pain, and my eyes widen.

Crap! I didn't mean to make her feel that…! Wait a minute. I feel more normal again. Holy smokes! I also discover myself smiling stupidly, kinda' giddily as I stare at her for however long, a sense of normalcy returning to me. I look around quickly, noticing a couple bots but nothing else really surrounding us, and take a breath. Leaning down, I kiss her cheek softly as I whisper into her ear.

"Hey, Neptune's Heart. I'll be waiting for you to wake up again!"

"Nmm…"

Standing up, I find myself utterly content with my silent declaration. It just felt so right for that moment, that I just really enjoyed it…

 _I always feel like, some~body's watchin'~ meeee~!_

Neptune senses are tingling off the charts! It isn't even those robots, I know it! Where do I feel these ominous eyes from…? I search the ceiling and under the bed, but to no avail, but then notice at the window…

A small girl, probably my height, stares back at me… but not really, I think. Her bluish-red eyes are just… _empty_ , surrounded by a doll-like face and dark blue hair. She's wearing some kinda' black-with-white-lining schoolgirl outfit, I wanna' say, with a big, floppy blue tie. Oh, those are some cool arm-stocking-things! Black with blue stripes… Man, I need to update my fashion terminology and wardrobe sometime. Oh, wait. That's not the point here.

She's just staring at _me_. Standing there behind the glass, like a kind of stalker. I tilt my head, waving at her instinctively… to which she waves back, grinning this _really freaky_ grin that sends some serious shivers up my spine. She bows, turning to walk out of sight, and I get this sense that if I leave Noire's side, something bad is _definitely_ going to happen, so I opt out of that venture. Like, in the horror flicks where they all split up after seeing the deranged axe murderer. Why did you have to die first, Nep Nepalloran?! Better yet, why at all? You didn't even die in the book.

Jeez, what the Nep's going on in this story? I mean, seriously, I swear I saw Anony—I mean, a he-she in one of the previous parts, and then there was that weird pedo-monster, and an evil Arfoire, and now a girl from a game the creator hasn't played yet! Nep you, man. This was supposed to be a romance!

Urk, right, right. The wall-breaking's not as funny without Noire. I sigh, slumping back in the sofa, staring at her again while running a hand over my other arm. I'm starting to feel a little better, but I'm still like a NEET in the sunlight, which is just utterly terrible. And, I gotta' admit, I don't like the idea of going anywhere while Noire's like this.

Though, if I listen closely enough, there's stuff going on down the hall outside, though I have no idea if it's a good sign or a bad one. People are running, shouting, and doing their usual weird Basilicom stuff, but none of them sound like Blanc or Vert, so I'm not really sure what to think about it. I sigh, shaking my head – taking the time to instinctively check the windows every few seconds again, kind of paranoid now – while staring at one of those weird bots sitting in the corners of the room. It wobbles every now and then, moving around as if stretching its invisible robot arms and legs, flashing a couple colors at the other ones in the room before returning to its usual routine. By sitting patiently, I notice the others do the same weird stuff, and I cock my head. Does Blanc enjoy stuff like this? Is this some weird robot kink that I don't want to know about? What if she and Vert… _ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!_ I shudder, wishing that thought away as quickly as possible, shaking my head vehemently.

I need to stop contemplating the unknown so much.

I wonder if Histy knows what's going on. Maybe we ought to go find the current Arfoire to see if it's just suddenly that she went evil, or if there's really another of her. Hah, I bet that'd really throw Arfoire#1 for a loop! Like, all, hey, what're you doing, me? Oh, you know, being old and evil. Stop that, it's not cool or else Neptune's gonna' have to Nep you, man. Ah, but I have these really stupid, overpowered crystals that break the game! Yeah, but she has a move that does that too!

You don't even need this story – I can tell you guys one with just my own narration! Ten-out-of-ten, worth a bunch of awards!

 _"N…eptune, you 'tard… Gonna'… kill you…"_

 _"If it wakes you up, I'll just keep smashing **all** the pots—walls!"_

I pause, settling into the actually, truly legitimate silence now, staring at the windows with a bit of anxiety. Just what's actually going on? I draw my legs up to my chest, hugging them as I cover myself with the blanket, looking over at her again.

"Noire, please wake up soon."

* * *

 **Blanc**

* * *

I've been listening to hustling down the hall for a few minutes, Rom and Ram safely tucked in on one of the sofas in the room, sleeping comfortably. I've been drumming my fingers on my legs unintentionally out of nervous habit – where are they? Should I risk leaving Rom and Ram to check? There's safety in numbers, though, and I'm worried about them, more than anything.

I sigh, shaking my head. According to the agents I had investigating the dimensional pockets, it's worse than I had thought. We can't confirm where they go, but they all come from different dimensions, which means… we have a lot of problems on our hands, really. Apart from new enemies that might stumble in, there's also the possibility of alternate versions of ourselves popping up, which could be catastrophic, depending on their temperaments… My mind flashes to the concept of the original Purple Heart stumbling in, desiring to 'finish business' if she mistakes us for her own counterparts. I shudder.

It's not that I'm afraid, but Purple Heart was always stupidly strong, stronger than even Noire and I. I remember that it took the three of us to knock her out last time, and now that it's just Vert and I… Gah, what a pain in the ass. This is beginning to look more and more problematic as time goes on, which _really_ is just making this mess more of a hassle to clean up.

I'll need Lastation's technological fortitude to handle closing the dimensional pockets. Lowee nor Leanbox, and especially not Planeptune have the ability to screw with crap like this, so I'll have to place my hopes on Noire's progress… when she wakes up.

Well. If she does. I had seen mentions of the anti-crystals in old records in Lowee, though I don't know if that meant they exist in our dimension, or if it's just coincidence. Their effects were supposedly catastrophic, acting as a sort of check-and-balance against any CPU becoming too powerful. It affects those of us with the highest shares the hardest… and can sometimes cause worse than just bodily weakness.

I don't want to share this information with the Candidates. This is too high-stakes already without their emotional fragility getting in our way. I hope Vert returns soon, we need to speak… and stuff. I feel my cheeks redden, and I shake away the concept entirely, picking my head up to watch the door. The footsteps… well, more like clatter, are coming now. Maybe we succeeded? That'd be…

"…What happened to Vert?"

Uni and Nepgear glance at me in horror, looking away. IF frowns, shrugging, while Compa deposits a weak and pale Vert onto one of the couches, setting down her medical bag to rummage through it. Vert's eyes flitter open, rolling onto me as she smiles weakly, extending a hand to me. Instinctively, I rush over to hold it, watching her with mounting fear and anger.

"We… had some problematic run-ins. I got ambushed by a… strange individual with one of those crystals. They're…," she coughs, wincing, as Compa ushers me out of the way, injecting her with a string of needles.

"I know. They're catastrophic to CPUs." All eyes center on me, and I gulp. No use beating around the bush now, especially if we're down to just me, the Candidates, and IF and Compa. "Those crystals affect us worse than the highest dose of toxic poison, especially if we have a substantial amount of shares. My agents returned with a decent amount of information."

She smirks, eying me knowingly. "It seems… you wished to finally level with us?"

"It wasn't that I wished to hide it from you, Vert, and you know it. I had to confirm our current situation and wanted to avoid causing hysteria in our own group." She nods, looking over at IF, who blinks, staring at us with a frown. "You'll also be sharing your findings, too. This problem encompasses more than just our nations now – it can affect all of our Gamindustri."

"What do you mean, exactly? Seems to me that you all are the singular target."

 _Twitch._ "If all four CPUs are defeated, the world can be taken by storm by whatever wants to replace us. In the current case, it might even be one of our warmongering dimensional alter-egos." Her eyes narrow on me, and I feel bewildered expressions fixated on me. "Ugh, what a pain in the ass to have to explain this like this. I had hoped I'd have more time, especially to talk it out with Vert, but I see that we're not able to be picky. Take a seat while I check on Neptune and Noire."

"What do you mean? They're not solving the problem?" I offer her a telling look as I activate my bracelet, to which her eyes fall, now. "Oh, so that's how you knew about those crystals…?"

"Yes. They experienced it first-hand. Noire's comatose while Neptune's not really operating at… Wait a minute." I blink. "Neptune's up."

"…What?!" Nepgear shouts, rushing to my side. Her eyes light up upon seeing her sister and she beams. "Neptune!" She rushes out of the room, and I sigh. Neptune looked... sort of shaken, _visibly_ shaken by something, which... isn't normal for her. I'll need to check in with her after I'm sure Vert's stable, but before I forget...

"Compa, I'll need you to tend to Noire after you ensure Vert will be alright. We need her now more than ever, especially if we are to solve this issue." I settle on the couch, hearing through my bracelet the startled responses of the guards as Nepgear pushes into the room. I press the 'Mute' button on the cameras, and shake my head. "We'll focus on them later. Currently, we have bigger issues. Take a seat, IF, and Vert, will you be able to…?"

"…Yes, I will remain awake to listen. I should… be fine, I believe." Compa turns, nodding in confirmation to me as she holds up a thumb, and I just smile at them.

"Alright, you have my attention, Blanc. What's going on, first?" the guild agent says, hopping onto the couch beside Uni, crossing her arms to sit… in a rather ladylike manner, actually. How strange to think we have any habits in common.

Taking a breath, I collect my thoughts. "Firstly, over the last few weeks since the previously-turned Arfoire had been meddling with that strange business she dabbled in, Lowee has been painfully aware of numerous fluctuations in our landmass that can only be simply described as 'dimensional warping'. I have not wanted to test the theory of entering these discolored rifts to explore this, but the fact of these new massing hostile swarms can only further reinforce our theories. The issue in this lies in the problematic fact that each rift connects to a different dimension, and the pockets can close and re-appear elsewhere. There's a possibility that they may be in the other nations, as well."

IF nods, pursing her lips. "Planeptune _has_ been discovering something along those lines as of late, but we have contained the threats that appear through the distortions, due to their being just monsters traveling through in curiosity. No signs of intelligent life yet, but then again, our agents do not come back after they travel through."

I lower my eyes for a moment in silent apology, but she waves it away callously, motioning for me to continue – Vert's eyes locked on my form to indicate her rapt attention as well. "Furthermore, we are also finding records of these crystals in locked chests that we are only now beginning to break through. The old Goddess seems to have created catalysts – testing them out on prototypes of us, it would seem – that would serve in 'maintaining' a balance between our four nations. However, as you have noticed, I would say it's not 'maintaining' anything, and instead serving as an extreme Achilles Heel to our existence. Though, it would appear that CPU Candidates are not as affected due to their lack of HDD ability, and humans… appear unfazed?"

"Correct. I didn't sense a single thing wrong when first coming through the transport hub today, and I saw that red crystal. I didn't know it was such a problem, or else I would have crushed it." I frown, somewhat skeptical of her answer, but her posture stiffens. "I wouldn't dare try and see any of you guys harm. I don't hate Neptune, and I don't want the other nations to be ruled without you three. Plus, I don't think Compa would let me side against you."

"That's right, Iffy! They're our friends and we need to help them!" The two nods to one another, IF's expression softening in defeat as Compa returns to mixing her medicines for Vert. I inquire about the progress of Vert's treatment, earning an unhappy expression from the nurse. "I don't really know what I'm supposed to be fighting off, Miss Blanc. All I've discovered that help are long-lasting steroids."

"That's better than the lack of anything that we've had before, so thank you," I say, smiling at her. Returning my attention to the guild agent, I pause, thinking further. "Also, as I said before – we may be stumbling across ourselves or enemies of ourselves that we really might not be prepared for. We have to stand united, especially since the Four Nations Meeting is likely to be postponed or end in disaster, which will cause mass civil unrest."

IF nods, flipping open her phone, searching for something. "No news in Planeptune yet, but I've been unable to contact Leanbox or Lastation recently. It's almost as if there's interference or they don't want to communicate with us." She pauses, looking around at Uni, then Vert, and then myself. "I know that it's not exactly the right thing to just write it off, but that's all I can do, at the moment. I'll keep trying to gather information, but…"

"Hey, IF," I interrupt her, causing her to lift her head in surprise. "An idea just came to mind," I say contemplatively, earning a risen eyebrow. "See if you can pinpoint the Arfoire from our dimension. If we can have her brought here, we can at least be positive that we are not going to suffer a second attempt by her… or she might shed light on our current situation with proper advice, since Histoire is presently still incapable of responding to us."

"What's up with her? She's just been in that corner, distantly disconnected."

"Ram moved her there despite orders to leave her be, but Histoire attempted to access old files. I've been considering that this may have been a fault and a mistake that we will regret, especially if her research connected her to other dimensions, but we cannot change what has been done. We will have to move forward regardless."

"Right. What do you intend to do for now?"

I smirk, watching Basilicom staff file into the room. Ah, the spare back-up team finally arrived. "Gentlemen, it's time to fortify this Basilicom into a proper fortress. Ensure we have no holes in our defenses – we must be prepared for a proper siege at any time. Do this for Lowee, and Gamindustri as a whole – as well as establishing a connection channel with the other three nations to raise their alerts and forward information to one another as much as possible. We will prepare for the worst."

"Yes, Lady White Heart! By your command!"

"Excellent. Set forth, and continue running routine inspections on any and all people, including fellow staff. Do not let anyone suspicious through."

"Aye, Lady White Heart!" They dismiss themselves, dividing into small squads as they depart to begin work on different areas. Pressing my fingertips together, I lean forward with a satisfied grin, utterly pleased. IF stares at me in a mixture of slight fear and confusion, to which I glance over at Vert, who wears the same expression I do.

"Lowee may not be the most advanced nation, nor in the most comfortable location… but our citizens are diehard zealots and we have a much larger population than any of the other nations. If it comes down to military preparation… we are the most capable, and we will prove this today. Vert and I had been discussing a need to have measures in place for any plausibility of problems arising, and I am glad that we did."

"Blanc," Vert says with slight pride, and I beam. We might be in a severe predicament, but at least we are still somewhat positive.

"Speaking of which, IF, can you go fetch Nepgear and Neptune? I will have my robots continue to watch over Noire, so Neptune doesn't have to worry so much. Compa will be joining them soon, too, hopefully…?"

"Yes! These tablets are almost done – they should keep those nasty effects away from getting worse even if you stick your face on one!" I chuckle, as does Vert and IF, with Compa beaming. "Would you explain what's wrong with Miss Noire?"

"It's a strange form of prolonged exposure to the crystal, especially with Lastation's shares being much higher than everyone else's. She's in a comatose state, with her body being pale and unresponsive," I say, noticing Uni's deep-seated grimace finally. I raise to my feet, patting her head, much to her and everyone else's surprise. "Hey, you needn't worry so much. Compa will ensure your sister is back to normal in no time at all."

She weakly smiles, shifting her attention to Compa, who nods vigorously. "Miss Noire is amazing! I won't give up until she's back to being 100%!" This seems to brighten the Lastation Candidate's mood slightly, as her posture perks up at her sister's being praised. What a strange sister to have, though at least Uni doesn't molest Noire like Ram attacks Rom.

As we sit, a Basilicom guard approaches with a panicked expression, and I raise an eyebrow. "What seems to be the issue? I had figured we would have at least a few more minutes to prepare for the next predicament…?"

"I-It's bigger than a predicament, Lady White Heart! It's…," he looks at one of his fellow staff, staring at me fearfully as he gulps. "Leanbox has declared hostility against Lowee and Planeptune!"

"…Uh, what did you just say? Run that by me again."

"Leanbox has declared hostility against Lowee and Planeptune, calling off the Four Nations Meeting and demanding Lady Vert back!"

* * *

 _Stormwind Human Peon Voice_ \- **Whoa, what?**

 **Anyway! That about does it for this update. I do go through and edit parts of this at later times, I've noticed, and it isn't fully lining up with my Word document that I write this in. Hard to believe without my notes to you all and any of the breaks between characters besides a simple 'XX' that this is up to thirty one pages, with no spacing between lines and in an 11-point font. Just, wow!**

 **Again, I finally mentioned the real meat of the reason behind the title - no one knows exactly _what_ is coming out of those dimensional blips that extend to different dimensions and game releases, and literally, the possibilities of what may happen are infinite. Bum, bum, BUM!**

 **And once again - I'm playing with a lot of ideas that I found intriguing. Also, the whole 'Dark CPU' concept from the Megadimension game really sounds inspiring for some stuff later on here, though I don't think a 30ft giant robot basically is going to mesh in. This might've just blown a couple surprises away, but I wanted to ask if people don't mind me taking some interesting turns with this story.**

 **Moving on though, I hope this was a decent follow-up, and I'll see you guys again soon. :) Going to try to finish up Hyperdev Noire and do some one-shots while working on school stuff this week, and hopefully I'll have some stuff to upload onto this fic too!**

 **Stay patient if you're interested, there'll be more - just needing some time to plan ahead and make sure the next few parts won't suck. :D**


End file.
